A Heart Without a Beat: Ryokos Zinnia
by Ryokoluv17
Summary: After scouting for the remains of her former partner, Ryoko and the gang is impeded by the new GXP commander on their return back to earth. With these affairs at hand, things are about to shake up. Life as they know it will never be the same.
1. Chiaki

A Heart Without A Beat

1.

"_Look out, behind you!" _Ryoko cries cupping her hands around her mouth feeling a sense of possessiveness towards her partner. The trainee snarls rushing towards Hotsuma at top speed, growing close the blonde steps out of range startling the trainee. Hotsuma ducks delivering a cross jab to the boy's ribcage. The young fighter tumbles to the ground yet rolled to his feet with great agility, grunting. Not giving up, he crouches in a low position almost animal-like, intending to tackle Hotsuma. The thin boy crawls drawing in the distance, chestnut eyes narrowed, like a bullet he sprinted forward just in time for Hotsuma to stepping outward draping his arm around the boy's neck immobilizing him.

Brief applause ensued, Ryoko clapping louder than everyone else and rushed to the center.

"_Such a badass, I love it!"_ Ryoko hailed her partner cuddling his waist, ignoring the displeased glares from the others. Hotsuma gives a word of hurrah to the young lad before peering down at his enthusiastic companion her grip on him tight.

"_Where did you learn how to do that? Didn't think you had it in you!"_ Ryoko playfully hit his chest and winks before nestling back into his chest.

"_Ryoko…"_ Hotsuma moves her away reluctantly, he needed to train these young men for the battle they were against. Ryoko pouts and was about to protest when she caught movement from her peripheral. She watches as four men got into position with them in the center, her eyes sparkled with annoyance.

"_What is the meaning of this?!_ _Four against one! I can handle them, move aside let me at them! I'll show all of you not to me-Hey!" _A shrill scream escaped her mouth as Hotsuma positioned her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry hauling her through the crowd.

"_Hey put me down! What's your problem? Stop it! Stop it!"_ Finding the blond not adhering to her ordera rosiness crept across her face being turned on by his dominant behavior, yet feigned irritation as she yelled at those who look her way in embarrassment. Setting her down beside Takara, Hotsuma unfastened his top, sweat glistening on his tanned chest and core. His smoky blue eyes met her golden orbs, the wrestling made his muscles more tone and appealing. Ryoko could not help to smirk and bite down on her lip, she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. _"I want to mark you in front of everyone._" She purrs into his ear.

Hotsuma drew back and held her head in his hands, spellbound by the intricate detail of her hairstyle. Her cyan hair pulled back with medium sized braids, a few cyan strands hanging down her face. Enthralling. However, her heightened sexual urge was concerning him.

"_Ryoko,"_ She beams at him.

"_Yes."_ He mirrored her smile.

"_Go. Away."_

"_What?!"_

"_You are being a distraction, Princess." _

Her mouth fell open affronted, Hotsuma seized her arms bringing her close hoping to appease her. Her chest pressed against his. Amber eyes boring into his, feeling the need to let him have his way with her. Giving in, she pouts as he drew near kissing the crown of her head.Brushing the strands from her face, he notes how pale she was looking, _"Go and get some rest."_ He relayed instructions to Takara making it sternly clear the cyan-haired beauty needs to get adequate rest. Planting a kiss to her forehead again, he turns away. Ryoko watches as the crowd closed in around him, her anxiety growing.

"_My lady." _Takara's voice steers her from her reverie.

"_Right."_

Ryoko regards the villagers conversing reticently as they walk by the poorly maintained shacks. The startled children hurrying to pass them to their respective parents, to hide behind them peering at her. Her look was undeniably foreign. Unmoved, Takara sends her a knowing smirk and a sidelong glance long enough to grab the pirate's attention.

"_You two were gone for a while," _Her grin broadens, Ryoko flush.

"_A lady doesn't kiss and tell." _Ryoko fidgets with her top trinket, marking her as a commander.

"_Oh no-" _Ryoko grunts and bent over clenching her eyes shut.

"_We have to hurry so you can rest, my lady."_ Ryoko frown as the acidic taste fills her throat and darts to a nearby rock spewing her guts. _"That is right, you've been like this for the last week."_ Takara lay a caring hand on the small of Ryoko's back then loops her arm around Ryoko's torso holding her close to her body. Just before they could stride off, a female elder shuffle over blocking their path. _"Move aside!"_ Takara warns.

The short and aged woman with thick gray and black mane evaded the women's space. Her tan face and piercing brown eyes fill Ryoko's vision scrutinizing her.

"_Silver hair lady, you come with me." _She orders tugging on Ryoko's wrist.

The woman's grip was rather strong that it made Ryoko uncomfortable.

"_Who are you? I am not going anywhere until I know who you are."_

"_We are happy you saved us, but its time you take care of you." _The elder hesitated, turning to Takara, she spoke in the native tongue still holding Ryoko's wrist in her withered hands emphasizing her words with a tap of her hand.

"_Her name is Chiaki, she is the village's shaman. She would like for you to come to her tent. She feels there is something wrong—I don't recommend it, she's a witch."_ Takara scorn.

"_Chiaki. Tell me, what is wrong?" _Ryoko urges feeling eager to go with the woman.

"_She says, you are frail. Many will need you in the near future. She has a great concern for you." _

"_Concern? I am fine_." Ryoko watches as the elder grew impatient and began to forcefully pull her off the rock._ "Hey, wait a minute!"_

The three women reach the opening of the tent, Chiaki went in first and moved the animal skin flap beckoning for them to enter. Takara and Ryoko trade questioning glances and entered. Inside, Ryoko saw more elderly women hovering over little pots crushing some darks and unfamiliar pieces. Ryoko bows to them hoping they would accept her appearance into their home. The women nod back and presume their duties. Takara gently takes hold of Ryoko's hand, leading to a spot Chiaki was setting up. Chiaki instructed Ryoko to lay supine, fixing the pillow under her head; encouraging her to relax. Placing two digits upon Ryoko's wrist, Chiaki closes her eyes as Takara also watches in interest and casting a reassuring glance down at Ryoko. Chiaki hummed a soft tone and nods her reservations confirmed. Ryoko quirked a brow, anxious on the news she was going to receive.

"_Well?" _Ryoko sat up looking at the elder with anticipation. Chiaki stated one word to Takara, who looks to Ryoko wide eye. _"What is it? Tell me."_

"_You are with child." _Takara clasps her hands over her mouth.

"_I'm pregnant. Me? Mother?"_

End of Flashback

"What do you want?" Ryoko mumbled as she bunches the pillow beneath her.

"Mind your tone, little Ryoko," Washu warns making her way over to her disgruntled daughter.

"We should arrive within the next half-hour." Washu laid back on her arms on the stack of pillows. "You were talking in your sleep, again."

"_Again? _No surprise there, it has been happening a lot since I took these! If you must know, your experimental drug has adverse side effects: Hearing Voices, too!" Ryoko turns to the side dangling the bottle in front of the petite woman face.

"Is that so?" Washu opens one emerald eye, she examines the pill container giving it a shake. "Interesting. I can ensure you it's not the medication though."

"Bullshit. I am not crazy."

"Auditory Hallucination, so what. Just an absence of an external stimulus that has qualities of real perception. Not a big deal." A smirk plays across her face.

"_Auditory Hallucination…" _Ryoko repeats the appellation softly. She frowns feeling tears welling up in her eyes, "Shit, it's a hallucination nonetheless. Could it be related to pregnancy?"

Washu heaves a sigh and snuggles into the pillow with a pleasant smile, "Many expectant mothers experience a myriad of things." She nestled more into the comfy pillow causing the rest of her speech to become muffled. "Come on let's get some shut eye." Ryoko allows a yawn to escape and follow suit with her petite mother's command.

"What's your excuse, lady Ayeka?" Tenchi approaches the lavender-haired Juraiian who kept her head heavenward. Deep in his heart, he knew Ryoko will do whatever she felt was right for her.

He also knew that Ryoko will have her reservations as to why the princess decided at the last minute to back out on the trip.

"The Black Destruction. The first Supreme Council. Two facets that are linked to Ryoko's past. That man dragged her into committing those crimes…" Ayeka grits her teeth as she cast Tenchi a look of dismay, "157 damage reports and destroyed 368 ships of the Galaxy Police fleet. Just when she was getting better."

"It's a shame."

"157 damage reports…368 ships. Kami, she gets caught out there she's done for! The child. His child. It should never have come to this…." Tenchi lowers his head and clenches his fists if he never had gone to Tokyo, none of this would have taken place.

"Do not blame yourself, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka turns to him, she places her hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"No Ayeka, Ryoko's jewels have played a big part in grandfathers life span…" Tenchi trails off, remembering how he compares Ryoko imprisonment to Yugi's confinement. "She's such a big asset to this family. Dammit, she was right." Tenchi whispers towards the end. Ayeka cocked her head to the side, trying to decode the young man's words.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Tenchi?" Tenchi quickly glances up, regretting what he has disclosed.

"A 'tool' something that she had deemed herself to be many times. It did not make any sense at the before until now. She was constantly the family's bodyguard. I suppose there was an essence about Hotsuma, that made Ryoko gravitate towards him, leaving everything behind…arousing that passion for piracy again. He must've made her feel 'special' more than how we acted towards her."

"Walk with me." She leans in taking his arm, "I want to show you something, Lord Tenchi."

….


	2. Evet

A Heart Without A Beat

Zinnia

"Can it get any colder?" Kiyone tightens the neck of her top shivering alongside the equally trembling Mihoshi. Their grievances were immediately addressed by a cozy forcefield provided by the petite genius.

"Much better, thanks little Washu!" Mihoshi sighs in relief as she looks over Kiyone shoulder looking at the stratagem of where the body of the pirate could have been.

"Washu, Ryoko. There is nothing popping up over here."

"That's bullshit! His body was right here…uh…well," Ryoko turns to the wintry plain mystified, squinting as the flakes battered her exposed face. No trace of Gaiyan not even the frozen corpse of the former pirate.

"Ryoko, the coordinates blatantly are not detecting—Nonsense!" Ryoko cut across at the agitated teal-haired detective hastily approaching the duo. Washu tore her focus away briefly intending to reprimand her daughter until a fragment caught her attention over her detector.

"Think I found something, eight feet away!"

The cyan-haired woman uses her arm to shield the assault of the snow ambling to the site Washu draws her attention to, resting on her knees she parts the unforgiving ice. Glistening in the sludge, is an eclectic and evergreen indigo stone ring. Eyeballing the weighty piece of jewelry, allowing it to roll around in her palm, memories flooded to her mind.

"_Eat more, my child." _Chiaki placed the platter in front of Ryoko. A few elders crowded Ryoko placing serving dishes in front of her, two others kneading her shoulders and hands. Catching her tongue between her teeth, she ogles the food before her. This was paradise, receiving the royal treatment…at the price of becoming a mother. Alright!

Gleefully closing her eyes and basking in the happy mingling of voices and music of her celebration, undeniably lifted her spirits. A petite elder took hold of Ryoko's hand and wrapped it around the body of an earthen cup urging her to drink. _"What's this?"_ Ryoko looks to Takara for an explanation.

"_A Tea, it is a culmination of raspberry leaf, Ginger root, and other aromatic plants. It also—My lady!" _Takara watched as Ryoko downed the tea quickly, she smiles appreciatively and insists for another helping. She saw the concerned guise from Takara, Ryoko ran her fingers through the woman's dark locks sending her a dazzling smile, _"For the baby's wellbeing." _

"_Of course, my lady." _Takara's lips curve upward, basking in the glow of motherhood that fell upon the pirate. Her smile was one of happiness growing, just like the little one within her. She moves to the side for Ryoko to joined Chiaki and another elder breaking out in dance as the rapid succession of beats filled the room.

The absence of his dear partner made him feel incomplete. He needed her, he needed to feel her. She made him feel good. Her pouty faint pink lips, those eyes of liquid gold, her soft silky hair, the warmth of her body. He needed her. Wrapped up in his fervor, Hotsuma becomes aware of the darkness and silence that enclosed him. Light and laughter ahead caught his attention and he raced over to their tent. Moving the animal skin to the side, he enters the room finding Ryoko spinning and bouncing around cheeks flushed with a big smile. Ryoko spins finding him at the doorway and broke through the circle, at that moment the partying had come to an abrupt end. The women exchanged concern and hopeful looks, before turning their attention to the couple.

"_Your face is screwed up like you're mad" _She folded her arms, peering at him with one golden orb_. "I can't sit around all day."_

"_Is that so? Tanrim! You were supposed to be resting, not hanging loose. It was an order."_ The women watched on as the couple move to the corner of the room. Ryoko followed close behind poking at his shoulder.

"_Hey! Don't use any swear words at me, __**partner**__!"_

"_It was not a curse!" He squared her up, arms open and palms facing skyward. _Ryoko sighed placing a hand to her upper chest, her fingers briefly teasing her neck.

"_Could you be less controlling for just two minutes? Less of an asshole thank you."_ Her hand drops, palm face down. Oh yes, she is going to steer this ship. Hotsuma raised a brow, taking aback by her tone towards him. He tenses and quickly shifts his attention to the packed tent. His sights landed on Chiaki, and the ethnic beads she wore. Color-coded beads, crystals, the aroma of herbal teas, a flower crown perched on top of Ryoko's head. His blue eyes became dark, Hotsuma felt like the room was closing in on him. He drew in a long breath, turns to gaze at her his expression unreadable. He hastily left the room.

With a mirthless laugh, Ryoko raked her long fingers through her hair, removing the flower crown in the process. Takara impulsively ordered the elder women to go and approached the gloomy mother to be.

"_I'm not feeling so good."_ Ryoko spoke softly her nose wrinkling.

"_I can watch over you tonight."_

"_No. You need the rest."_ Her eyes began to swim with tears.

His jaw tightened, he surveyed the area hoping that he was not being followed. His lips drew back in a snarl, as he dropped to the ground behind a pillar. It was not long before a mocking laugh filled the air. Materializing a foot away, Yugi gave him a once-over and humph.

"_So, help me."_ She dropped her head back. _"I can never be unkind to you, you are my favorite."_

"_What is also unkind? Coaxing others, promising freedom, knowing you will never grant it!" _Hotsuma spat. He was not done with her, he stood up. His glare sharp and calculated, _"You desired to be admired, idealized for courage, but you push your phony noble qualities on to an unsuspecting young Juraian princess."_

"_Such a cynical disregard for morality and lack of empathy Oh wait—you've formed a rapport. Great minds think alike. Anyways, I love Sasami and she loves me too!"_ The astral being of the child landed on the grassy land becoming solid. _"When I assigned you this mission per your request, I always imagined this would be the result. I knew you would eventually confirm that I couldn't trust you." _She fixed him a glare. _"I wanted to kill you. Was planning to but remembered this pesky prophecy. You die and well…"_

"_Then give me my freedom back. You got what you wanted, the family is separated. I have her. You have your world!"_

"_You have a beautiful mind, Hotsuma. I like watching it writhe when you did whatever I ask."_ She grins and bit down on her lip until it was pink. _"Pick someone to spare: the unborn or Ryoko but I have no interest in hurting children."_

Hotsuma swallowed, _"Stop it."_

A cruel twist form over her lips. _"You picked the punishment, it's an incentive." _With that, the child burst into a hearty laugh, _"Look at your face,"_ she fades her chuckling eating at him.

Ryoko laid on the uncomfortable bed, she held her breath as she heard shuffling outside. Footsteps enter the room, she saw the tall figure of her partner walking by her from her peripheral.

"_I'm scared. I've never been in this situation before." _Ryoko sat up turning to him, as expected, he was at the desk studying something in his hand that she could not see.

"_Please say something."_ Ryoko moisten her lips, not a movement or groan came from him. He sat still. Ryoko rose sauntering to him. _"Hotsuma."_ She did not want to startle him, he heaved a sight and sat up hovering over the object.

"_What's with the box?"_ Ryoko interest peeks, she leans forward running a hand across his shoulders. Hotsuma covers the box in his large hands and turn his head in her direction. His sight landing on her stomach.

"_I am sorry."_ He whispers and peers up at her, she nods and straightens up. It was the perfect timing, Hotsuma saw her shiver from the drop of temperature of the night. He pulled her to his lap, one arm holding her waist and the other securing her thighs. He rested his head on her chest and grumble on how he regretted what transpired earlier. Ryoko grinned he was such a man-child, she fingered the strands of hair that fell over his face. Her gentle touch and the steady beating of her heart was all he needed. His lips travels to her neck teasing the sensitive spot, she hugs him to her tilting her head back. The butterflies in her tummy had returned, she sighs enjoying the feeling. As the intensity build, Ryoko sights landed on the brown box.

"_Wait, what's in the box?"_ She places her palms on his chest drawing back. Hotsuma frees an arm, picking it up. The couple exchange looks almost becoming apprehensive, both having their own tribulations.

Without another gripe, he opens the box, revealing an oval and indigo stone ring. Hotsuma removes the ring, enthralled by the design. Ryoko is equally taken by the design, it reminded her a lot of his eyes at different times of the day. She always heard that the color is representative of planning for the future also loyalty and creativity that was the embodiment of their partnership.

"_It's not the right timing, I did not plan on asking with you in this…condition."_ He briefly looks to her and pensively back to the ring. Ryoko smiles and held his face in her hands, rubbing their noses together.

"_I couldn't imagine what life would be like without you." _She kissed him again. _"I am pregnant, it's not like I have a disease."_ They both erupted in laughter recalling their 'fight' on earth with the bioroid force. _"Everything has been different since I fell in love with you."_ She wraps her arm around his shoulders.

"_You're perfect to me. We're best when we're together." _He spoke softly to her captivated by her glow of motherhood.

"_Though, when you order me to sleep, I can say otherwise."_ She drawls and rose from his lap. _"Anyways, it's not like I loved you from the get-go. I never had a romantic moment like there is in the movies."_ She chuckles, _"Is there something you are scared of saying…out loud?"_

His dark blue eyes peer up at her hesitantly, simply answering with the shake of his head, _"No."_

Captivated by his beautiful smile, his eyes held anxiety from what she can see, "Really?"

"_I love you you're perfect, princess."_ He stood before her running his hands over her arms.

Her bright eyes were down casted, _"But I'm far from it."_

He held her head in his hands, placing his forehead against hers. _"You're perfect to me. You're the reason I want to wake up to this horrible world. You're gorgeous and stunning. Don't think of yourself as nothing." _Ryoko lifts her head enthralled by his eyes, they reminded her of the ocean, and she felt as if she was drowning. Her lips brushes over his beckoning him to kiss her. There's no turning back now, she has given him her heart and now a child. He has a power that can break her, that she is as fragile as glass. This is love?

"_Ryoko…"_ He paused, then brought the ring to vision. _"You deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. Will you let me be the one?" He held her chin in his hand, a tear fell from her eye. "Will you be my wife?"_

"_Evet,B-Ben seninim._" She retorted in his native tongue, chuckling at his startled expression.

"_Very good,"_ He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Put it on," She urges her sprawl fingers coming between them. He slides the ring on her finger, watching her smile widens. "It's beautiful. Thank You." She rests her head on his chest basking in the moment.

I know I am in love with you because my reality is finally better than my dreams.

"It is vintage." Kiyone commented, before passing it to Washu.

"I wasn't into flashy jewelry." Ryoko spoke but quickly regretted it as the three women look to her in shock.

"What are you saying, Ryoko?" Washu quickly places the ring in a clear and secure case.

Ryoko twists her wrist nervously. "It was nothing." Ryoko quickly looks away.

"Well that is some confirmation that something happened here. As for the body, it is a loss. I am sorry, Ryoko. We will be in the ship." Kiyone and Mihoshi walks back into the ship leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"I was such an idiot." Ryoko mutters under her breath.

"Ryoko—"

"Just give me five minutes to get over this. I need some space." Washu nods, her devices disappearing as she stood within the forcefield.

"Don't be too long, it is too cold."

Ryoko turns away from the ship, her chest heavy with sorrow. She walks to the spot the ring was found, resting on her knees. He died here. A lone tear rolls down her face, her vision became blurry. "Where are you now? Why am I not hearing you? Speak coward!"

"I can't believe I fell for you! Why did I ever get tangled up with you?!" _You know why, Ryoko._

"I do." Ryoko slid down on her right mirroring how his body laid on the snow after the altercation, she bit her lip until it was pink stifling her cries. From the inside, the three women stood watching over their depress child and friend. Kiyone brows snapped together, remembering the partnership between the pirates.

"This is the most distraught I have seen her. Their relationship was something."

"Oh Ryoko." Mihoshi eyes glistened before running off.

Washu scowled turning to Kiyone, "Kiyone be a dear, and get her back inside the ship. She had her moment." Kiyone nods and watches the petite woman walk away, recognition dawned on her that Washu hides her feelings a lot. There her daughter lay in the snow, weeping over the loss of her supposed husband—and she—the mother decides to not intervene. Washu, The Mad Scientist, The Greatest Scientific Genius in The Universe, and The Uninvolved Parent.

He grimaces looking at the craters that now occupied the grounds along the river.

"This was Yugi's doing." Ayeka surveyed the land, as it was now heading into fall the craters became more pronounced, making the area a bit of an eyesore.

"I am at a loss for words."

"She was a powerful being, I would say she is just as strong as Tsunami." Ayeka walks to a tree beckoning for him to come near. He stood beside her, finding a broken gap on the body of the tree.

"What's this?"

"Ryoko's body hit this tree, after Yugi discharged a blow through her neck." His nostrils flared hearing the news. Ayeka mouth twitches, "I…I understand that you felt the need to do the right thing. On the other hand, I wanted you to wake up and personally see the destruction that she is capable of doing. We barely survive that night, Tenchi." He continues to look at the spot, she gives him a once-over. "I leave first." With such grace, with her hand clasp before her, Ayeka left the young man to his thoughts.

Ryoko drops into her chair dejectedly, "Homeward bound, time for needed rest. Free from any disturbances."

Washu quietly appeared beside her looking out at the stars.

Ryoko eyed her for a moment, "What now?"

"Here." Washu hands over the case. Ryoko pried open the box and picks up the ring, her neutral expression dwindles into sadness once more. "It is—It is a beautiful ring. If you need me…I'll be doing my usual." Ryoko casts her a smile and turns her focus to the ships navigation system.

Ryoko's head bobbed unsteadily as a steady beeping echoed throughout the cockpit, she jolts as Ryo-Ohki called out to her. She was perplexed reading the sporadic data.

"What was that Ryo-Ohki? Galaxy police?!" Ryoko presses the red button notifying the party below. Kiyone, was the first to emerge straightening up her coat.

"That is the Galaxy police's new fleet."

"That's not new." Ryoko commented after her meetings with them in the past. She snubs the first call until it rang the second time. Kiyone presses the green button, the interface opened up revealing a younger male. He was handsome, average size and cordial in addressing them.

"New commander?" Kiyone stares, "Forgive me but what happened to…"

"It appears as though you have been out of the loop, detective. May I come aboard the ship? I should not have to ask but…I am being affable here." Kiyone looks to Ryoko for consent.

Within moments, the new commander materialized with company. Washu and Mihoshi stood at the sidelines looking on.

"Allow me to identify myself, I am Commander Ichizō, this is Lieutenant Eiji." Commander Ichizō sight lingered a bit on Ryoko before glancing at the other party.

"I do not need to introduce myself." Ryoko folds her arms. The commander snickers.

"And I do not need to tell you, we are here for your arrest."


	3. Sweetheart

A Heart Without a Beat

Zinnia

* * *

"Is that so?" Ryoko quirks a brow and crosses her arms slightly covering her bump.

"Space Pirate Ryoko, are you aware of the significant charges against you?" The middle-aged lieutenant steps forward. "May I remind you of the damage reports?! You have annihilated 368 ships, killing many young and promising police officers! Huh?!" His voice thundered throughout the ship.

Ryoko yawns noisily and looks to the rigid face man. There was a scar running from his right temple and beneath his eye. "Are you expecting me to care? If so, I hope you and your buddy brought food cause it's going to be a long night." Kiyone grasps the insolent woman's forearm pulling her back. Commander Ichizō steps between the lieutenant and pirate, looking at her calmly from head to toe.

Kiyone reaches and plants a firm hand on Ryoko's shoulder, setting the pirate behind her before addressing the officers.

"Forgive her." Kiyone bows her head.

"Stop kissing their ass," Ryoko nudges Kiyone shoulder, causing the two officers to frown at them.

"That is enough Ryoko!" Kiyone shouts at her and clears her throat, "With all due respect we are not within GXP's jurisdiction it is not plausible to arrest her."

"Well aware. But we could not help to notice the ship and grabbed the opportunity." The young and handsome commander explains innocently, his hazel eyes look over Kiyone's shoulder at Ryoko, locking eyes with her stern ones. "Congratulations. When are you due?"

"Tentatively next March." Washu approaches in her adult form. Ryoko tore her eyes away first to look at her grown mother. Ichizō nods looking between the two women. "You cannot arrest an expectant mother, can you?" The question was a good question, although Washu knew it cannot take place. Kiyone looks back questioningly at Ichizō, who smiles peculiarly.

"Affirmative. However, we can offer a suitable amount of time for her to be acquainted with the child before turning herself in."

"Please, she deserves nothing but the dark wards of prison. Screw her and the child!"

"That is my grandchild, how dare you!" Washu bellows coming forth.

Ichizō spreads his arms out blocking the irate lieutenant.

"Eiji! Back to the ship, now!" He ordered. When the lieutenant was gone, Ichizō apologized for his partner's behavior. "I will grant your daughter 6 months after the birth of the child, and I am hoping that detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi would follow the order and escort her to headquarters." He pivoted only to stop, his index finger tapping his lips "By the way Detective Kiyone and Mihoshi, I frown on this affiliation, the both of you will be undergoing scrutiny upon your return to HQ. Bye for now." He bows and disappeared leaving the women in silence.

* * *

"You and I know damn well, you should have arrested her. We had her! And you let the wench slip through our hands." Eiji poked at his partner as he walks through the portal and to the cockpit. "Whatever that wench is having-!" Eiji sentence was cut short by a fist, he hit the floor with a loud thud.

"It's best you shut your mouth about this!" Ichizō grabbed Eiji's chin tightly, gritting his teeth. "Just could not see things from my perspective, right? Next time, either you shut up or I'll put a bullet in your skull."

"Besides I have more dirt on you than you know. Your life is completely in my hands," He extends his gloved hand, and quickly closes it, "Don't try to test my boundaries." Ichizō felt exultant, for the last two months he underhandedly exposed the GXP's chain of command for fraudulent activity and now, the case of Space Pirate Ryoko. He smiled cryptically thinking of the amber-eyed woman, her pallid skin, her pouty lips, and her insolence.

"Sweetheart best believe I am going easy on you. I'm a starved predator and your solely my prey." He declared inwardly as he watches the ship sped off.

* * *

Ayeka and Yosho stood side by side, watching the ship descend for the purplish evening sky. Sasami, after spending the whole day moping, ran past her siblings and clutching the cabbit to her chest tears springing from her eyes.

"Glad you return to us unharmed," Yosho commented looking around at the depress faces of the remaining women, Washu had vanished before the ships landing. "What is troubling you all?"

Kiyone heaves a sigh, "There was no corpse found aside from a_** particular **_artifact. But, as we were heading back, we were impeded by GXP's new fleet…" Ayeka's purple hues narrow and look to Ryoko. The Jurians politely waits in anticipation for the detective to continue her account. "Er…maybe we should wait to tell Tenchi the news at the family meeting." Noticing the young man was missing.

"I see. Ryoko how are you feeling?" Ayeka focuses on her glowering comrade. Her answer came with the pirate breaking from the group making her way to the house.

"The nerve of that woman."


	4. Emre

A Heart Without a Beat

Zinnia

Ryoko enters her room, slamming the door behind her. She let out an agitated groan, sometimes being in a home full of occupants can be suffocating, particularly in the Masaki household! Enough! Her mind flooded to the times it was just her and Hotsuma. He gave her the breathing space to be with her thoughts—not too much though. But it was peaceful.

She padded over to the bed, observing that her bulge was becoming heavy. Gingerly, she sits on the bed and swings her legs up. Yellowish-brown eyes stare listlessly at the off-white ceiling inspired by staggering thoughts. With a click of a tongue, her fingers tickle her pursed lips.

"What sick person would take a corpse? Forget the ship, who does that?" she murmurs curiously. Chills ran through her as she thought of what could have been done to the body.

'_Get a grip Ryoko. You're sobbing for the man who tried to kill you. Everything was a lie.'_

'_Maybe we are each other's unfinished business only to meet again and die together for our souls to be at rest.' _ Ryoko explodes in laughter, "Too many soap operas." Her laughter subsided and once again mental torture ensues, flashes of his crystal blue eyes, his beautiful and contagious smile flooded her mind. "They say heartbreak happen at night," she looks over her shoulder at the window, "could not be any more accurate." Hugging the pillow beneath her cheek she fought another crazy thought and closes her eyes.

"I am home! Oh, hey everyone! You're back!" Tenchi hid his despair well, plopping down on the couch across from a napping Mihoshi and Kiyone. He notices the absence of the mother and daughter duo.

"Any luck?"

"No, there was no remains or a ship to recover." Kiyone glance up from the magazine.

"We found a ring!" Mihoshi exclaimed propping her arm up from her light nap.

"A ring? Like a…" Tenchi gravelly spoke his brows furrowed.

"It's unclear," Kiyone comments small. Tenchi notes the teal haired woman glancing over her shoulder guardedly. "But now that you are here, we need to have a family meeting."

"Oh, all right. Yeah, I'll call it." He stands up, "Hey guys, meeting!"

"Great, I will get Washu and Ry-"

"Yeah, on the second thought we can have the meeting without them."

"You sure Tenchi?"

Tenchi nods "I am sure Washu is busy and Ryoko is tired." The oldest of the Juraian sisters sent a remorseful look at Tenchi before taking the seat beside Sasami.

* * *

Footsteps drew near and a weight settles by her thighs. A comforting warmth overcame her as if a blanket was placed over her weary body. The sensation of fingers threading through her silky mane, made her moan. She stirs, a pleasant smile crept across her face.

"_Princess."_

"_Princess."_

Ryoko slowly opens her eyes, her vision was briefly clouded looking to the figure near her bed. A warm hand rested alongside her cheek, a thumb caressing the space of her temple calling to her softly.

"_Wake up, my love."_

"_H-H…"_ Consumed in her shock he beams at her from her bedside.

"_It can't be." _A tear drips down her face, only to vanish into his index finger that cupped her chin. _"Did something happen to me? Did I die? I had just decided to take nap, I—" _His index finger decelerate her rambling. It was then she took in, his appearance. Eyes still retain that alluringness. His facial proportions were flawless. Exotic. Only now, his hair was shoulder length, brushed back styled in a half updo. From his upper torso, he wore a lengthy black fitted coat, a black beaded necklace with a sapphire pendant secured around a white well-cut shirt. Even in death, he had a sense of style. Ryoko hand rose to reach out to the facial hair that neatly framed his face, captivated by the texture of it. The sensation was real. Ryoko hands move to touch every perimeter of his face as he closes his eyes allowing her to, tears forming once more.

"_You're really here." _She smiles running her palms down his coat.

_"Your thoughts are keeping you up at night. It's unhealthy, Ryoko."_

Her time with him was like a snippet of one of her favorite romance flicks. "_I can't!" _She buries her head into his chest. _"It wasn't supposed to end! I can't even find the comfort in the round mouth of a Saki bottle. I will never forget the one whom I gave myself to, I trusted you with every fiber of my being. Every damn promise we have made to each other echoes throughout my mind every day!" _Her cheeks glistened in the dull light of the bedroom, sorrow etched in every portion of his face as he held her tight listening."_You meant everything to me. You were my best friend."_

"_It's not your fault, princess. __You mustn't carry that burden anymore."_ He lifts her head from his chest, holding her head in his hands, her eyes narrowed at him at his declaration.

"_I had no choice." _His eyes glistened. _"Do not ask for an explanation."_

Ryoko snaps her mouth shut quickly, _"It's okay. I understand. I'm over it." _She shrugs crossing her arms turning away.

Silence fell over them, his hand caressed the space behind her neck calming her, "Uhh…_I have not picked a name yet, Washu says that we won't know until the next couple of weeks." _Ryoko admitted caressing her belly. He brought her into his arms holding her tight.

He smiles kissing the crown of her head, _"Emre."_

"_Emre?"_ She recited the name peering up at him.

"_It's a boy." _He spoke softly giving her his infamous smile.

"_We are having a son, really?" _Her mouth curving into a smile, she giggled feeling the facial hair tickling her knuckles as he kisses her hand. A flush emerges when he kisses her forehead, he helped in lying her down on the bed tucking her in. She was intoxicated by this level of affection and attention.

"_I love you, Princess, Emre." _He adjusts the pillow beneath her head and back.

"_Love you too." _She reaches out him, another kiss and her lids became heavy.

* * *

"Perhaps Lady Ayeka, Grandpa and I can talk to the command. There has to be a way, you guys are family. It is devastating to think of how hard you've worked and end up losing your career in a blink of an eye."

"Yes…this commander is quite different. Amiable yet I have a sense he's gunning for something. I've been fully informed of his track record."

"Wow really, Kiyone? I thought he was cute, adorable is more like it." Kiyone brow twitches fighting the urge to not strangle the innocent blond. "Mihoshi he is our boss, be more professional will ya?!" Kiyone wedged the bridge of her nose stealing a moment to regain her composure. "There's more, Tenchi."

"W-What is it?" Tenchi tenses.

"This will call for Ryoko to turn herself in." A collective gasp fills the room, "She will be allotted six months postpartum ahead of the slammer. Greatly generous of him, he could have given her no time."

"I see." Tenchi stood up, sandwiching his lips and chin in his palm in shock. "Forgive me, but I will have to disregard all that you have said earlier! She's innocent, she was dragged into this by Yugi! We all were. She was a puppet."

"Yugi..." Sasami muttered hugging Ryoohki to her.

"Not to be the bearer of bad actualities. In accordance with the HQ's transcripts, Ryoko singlehandedly eradicated hundreds of those in the line of duty, Tenchi. We can't undo the past." Kiyone shot across at the young man, Tenchi buried his hands into his face.

"Dammit! A dream!" Ryoko throws the blankets off, and swing her feet over squashing the slippers below. She heard a mingling of voices outside the door, curiosity baited at her. Ryoko opens the door as quietly as she could. A family meeting.

"Explains her restraint…" Ayeka spoke incoherently, just as she spoke those words a creak from the stairwell caught her attention. Unsympathetic amber eyes peek out from the shadows locking to hers. The party became silent as her presence drew their attention. Tenchi, bent and broken, cracked a smile.

"Did you rest well?" His fingers drummed at the pocket of his tan cargo pants. He gulps watching her saunter over and sit in the hand-me-down rocking chair, gifted from his stepmother.

"Do you understand the gravity of this situation, Miss Ryoko?" Ayeka spat at the pirate watching her rock uncaringly. Tenchi looks over to the pirate, his thick dark brows furrows. He desired to embrace her, caress her soft skin everything to make her feel secure. "It appears that you don't."

He gazes at her sadly wanting to interrupt the lavender-haired woman, "Well Ryoko what you have to say for yourself?"

"Okay, Lady Ayeka please." Tenchi cut across.

As she swayed, the soft creaks were haunting. "No, I know I can't pull myself out of this dark hole and I can't pull you all in with me. But-"

"What about the child? He or she will need you, Ryoko!" Ayeka stares alarmingly at her insensible pal.

"I was getting there." Ryoko glares at Ayeka, but her eyes soften at the others, including Tenchi. His chocolate orbs locked onto hers, his expression was the same as any other times, they will hide away to talk. His eyes spoke volumes, full of the need to help her. Help his family. For him, he saw fear. Yet, her composure said otherwise trying to not let her sadness drown her. He wanted to tell her he will always love her, that he will always be there for her…but the words died in his throat. She tore her yellow-brown eyes away from him and continue to address the family. Ayeka caught sight of the stare down, her lids droop. "Accept my child and love him or her just the same! Please? Please, do this for me." Ayeka's mouth fell open, she surveyed the group taking in their responses specifically Tenchi's. The corners of Tenchi's mouth curves into a smile and place a hand to her shoulder.

"You don't know how lucky you are." He smiles at her.

Ayeka smile slipped, "So don't be ungrateful."


	5. Rope Ceremony

Zinnia

He was afraid to dream, tonight he struggled against an intelligent force trying to change the dark and demented images Yugi plagued his mind with. She was making it her duty to torture him as her payback. As evil, as she is, she added another log to the fire and ingrained a gruesome image of Ryoko with the fetus spilling out of her abdomen. He snapped up, with a loud cry.

"_Dammit."_ Hotsuma flipped his front mane back. _'Screw you, Yugi.' _He mentally curses the child lying back beside his love.

"_It was just a dream."_ Ryoko caressed his hand and drew it across her side interweaving their fingers.

"_I don't want to go back to sleep. It was so vivid."_ His forehead wrinkled as he pulls her closer into him. Throughout the night, sleep became a battle for her as she stirs under his weight. He trapped her like prey as if he was a bear in hibernation.

The Golden medallion crept through the hole of the entryway and in no time wash the village with an orange glow. Some time passed, his lashes fluttered, hearing the collective sounds of happy children outside filled their tent. He buried his face into the pillow repressing a groan. A sly grin crept across the pallid cyan haired owner face as beautiful images of the future enter her dreams; this was newfound happiness. A happiness that she only saw in her soap operas. But for an odd reason, the great divine pursued her with such a blessing it was something that she did not deserve.

In their tightly spooned position, his well-defined nose tickled the space of her neck then left a soft kiss there. He smiles watching her stir twisting to him not wanting to part from her pleasurable slumber. Mechanically, her arm dipped between their half-naked bodies, sprawl fingers scratching her middle. He became aware that her leg tightly sandwiches his, it comforted her at night surprisingly for him as well, yet this is was becoming painful.

Successfully moving out of her grip, he places a loving kiss to her quietly snoring lips and brushed his nose repeatedly against hers until those yellowish-brown orbs open.

"_Morning lover." _Those vibrant eyes greeted him, how could someone wake up so flawless with just two and a half hours of sleep—he computed.

"_Morning,"_ He smirked his sprawl fingers run down the side of her soft skin and bump.

"_Morning, my son."_

"_Son? How are you so sure?"_

"_Just do_." He expressed with an air of arrogance. She sighs and peers down briefly hiding her blush before looking to him adoringly.

"_How about a name for him? I say Hachiro Jr."_ Ryoko smirk passing her fingers through his mane, moving it out of his face.

"_Oh, heavens no!"_ Ryoko mouth gaped and seizes the opportunity to quickly mount him, taking his hands and placing them to her hips.

"_We have more than enough time to choose a more suitable name."_ Hotsuma chuckled pulling her down to his bare chest.

"_Yes, we have a lot of time_!" Ryoko nibbled his ear.

As the two were on the verge of locking lips a shrill cry startles them.

"_Afedersiniz! I'm so sorry!" _ Takara covers her eyes and ran out of the tent. "_I have a letter!"_ The woman rolled the container into the room. He flips the container over grasping the worn letter that spilled out. As he read Ryoko watches his expression go from a look of concern to fury.

"_Who gave this to you?!"_ Lobbing the panel out his way and squares Takara up outside startling those that passed by.

"_A…villager reported it lying in front of their entryway."_ Takara tensed up backing away. Hotsuma caught glimpse of Ryoko approaching from his peripheral and demanding that she goes back in. He crumbles the paper up and bolted from the agitated expectant woman.

"_What is going on? Where are you going? Hey!"_ Ryoko kept a watchful eye on his retreated form, once he was out of sight Ryoko index finger lifts winding to the flustered woman.

"_Takara you better start talking and fast!"_ Ryoko commanded holding the woman by her shoulders. The olive-skinned woman quickly led Ryoko back into the tent, filling her in on the necessary information._ "He killed his own brother?! Hachiro…that bastard…we have to go back!"_ Ryoko balled her fists stalking to the entryway before she was pulled and pushed against the wall, though Takara protected her back with her own hand. _"What the hell?!"_

Takara yelled mere inches from Ryoko's face. "_It's not safe for you. Hisao is very powerful, he has no regards for gender, ag-"_ Ryoko shoves back knocking the woman to the floor. Her saber readied and threateningly pointed down to the center of her face.

"_I know how concern you are for me, but dammit, I been through worse! I have a plan, you are not going to say anything about it, understood?!" _At her nod, Ryoko extinguishes the sword and walked through the entryway. She stopped briefly waiting for the woman to walk out. When Takara finally showed herself, she saw the look of pulls her into a reassuring hug. _"Hormones, I guess."_

A mixture of bellowing and blaspheming filled the midafternoon air, Hotsuma sternly stood before the disgruntled young adults and middle-aged men delivering the news of the pending war._"I am going to be straightforward, many of you will not return."_

"_Give my middle finger to Hisao!"_ A young lad expressed in the native tongue. The group of men exploded in laughter.

"_We only lasted ten minutes with the last battle, we are not cut out for this one." _Another shrug.

"_Let silver hair lady fight our battle! She's sadistic. You saw how she took down-"_

"_Enough!" _Hotsuma frowns at his words. No one was at liberty to talk about his goddess beside him.

"_It is no use in fighting anymore, this life has been comfortable for many years. And besides, they have a bigger army than us."_

Hotsuma inhaled sharply, these men were either stubborn or cowards. He could care less about revolution; he could single-handedly wipe out his uncle and his army, but all he needs in this lifetime is his princess and their child. For Ryoko, he already morphed himself into this 'Hero' figure. This tactic alone will greatly win her over, and she will be his forever. Yugi. How could he have forgotten her? Her last words to him not only echoed in his mind every hour of the day but made him feel sick to his stomach. Ryoko was his weakness, and he knew Yugi would come up with some sickening way to use it against him. Adjusting his specs, he was wrapped up in his thoughts he did not see the elder beside him.

"_Hisao is barbaric, he's murdered children, women, and elders. For the young and middle age men, he will give the option to join his army or suffer his wrath…I know how it was like." _

The Elder looks to the crowd his lengthy matted gray hair moving in the wind. _"Go spend time with your family, love them and rest up! We will show Hisao what we are made of! Go!"_ The men immediately disassembled.

"_Thank You for that." _

Rheumy chocolate eyes found Hotsuma brooding amusing yet-flaunted an expressionless look as he drew in the distance, _"Please ask, I can feel your questions swarming within you."_

Hotsuma shuttered, _"Who are you?"_

"_I knew your mother very well. It was an honor having her as a student very smart woman." _He chuckled at Hotsuma's still confused mien.

"_I am Chiaki's husband, Osamu…Shaman."_

'_Witchcraft.' _

"_Right."_ His eyes narrowed at Osamu; voice sounded pain. He found it readily difficult to exhibit such feelings for others. Unbeknownst to Osamu, this small interaction had benefited Hotsuma in learning more of his past, specifically his mother.

"_Congratulations on the child by the way." _Osamu pats Hotsuma back walking by. Hotsuma tensed as the unexpected thoughts of his mother flood to him. He closes his eyes, it was also a constant fear that he would eventually forget her like her laugh and her smile, but her eyes were unforgettable. Enough! A quivered sigh escapes from his mouth, he needed his princess.

Ryoko straightened her posture, she lifted the arrow and draw the cord back. Leveling her breathing her index finger met her cheek releasing the arrow from its hold without much of an afterthought. She missed the target, _"Dammit." _Ryoko spoke slowly lowering the bow.

_"That was just a warm-up." _She commented slyly over her shoulder.

"_With Archery, it is not a competition."_ Takara translated to the women adding it to the nitty-gritty of Archery discussion.

In his mess of emotions, Hotsuma hastily walks into their camp. All that greeted him was the hot air and flies whizzing by his air. Where could she have gone? He has distinctly told her to remain inside, but its Ryoko we are talking about here. She's not one to go along with orders unless it is her own. You are familiar with this, Hotsuma?

'_Where the hell could she have gone to?'_

"_Ryoko?!" _He looked around agitatedly, many scenarios ran through his mind. Could Yugi have gotten to her? No, of course not. He was not gone that long.

Ryoko heaves another sigh and drew another arrow, she could not fail again, she will not allow it. Fixing her stance for a second time, she raises the bow and draws.

Moistening her lips, _'No sweat.'_ she anchored and aim feeling triumphant, this was going to be successful!

"_Ryoko, what the hell are you doing?!"_ Hotsuma shouts hiking up the dirt path.

"_Dammit!" _The woman growls.

The yell jolts her causing her to release the bow prematurely, it came to rest in the dirt. Recognizing her intruder Ryoko hastily fan the women away, she noticed the darkness in his eyes, as he draws closer. Before she could say anything, he snatches the longbow from her breaking it in half over his knee; then brandishes the mangled weapon in her face.

"_What in god's name were you doing? May I remind you of your condition, you could have hurt the child, yourself!"_ He threw the longbow a great distance away.

"_You were ordered to stay in the tent!"_

"_Ordered?! Oh, why don't you just put me in chains, rope, handcuffs then?!"_ She shoves him away from her, _"Is that what you want? Stop being so damn protective!"_

Seeing that they had an audience, the slack-jawed expressions and wry looks from onlookers including Takara, he brought her in hovering over her.

"_Don't test me Ryoko, I can make sure you never get away from me."_ He glared down at her wolfishly, lifting her chin on his index finger while the other hand wrapped around the back of her small neck. As their faces were mere inches from each other, their breaths mingling with the other. Hotsuma made sure she was giving him her undivided attention. Ryoko's jaw moved as if to speak, she settled her hands around his wrists and glared at him wanly. The more she squirmed in his grip the tighter and darker he became.

"_Let go of me."_ Ryoko retorted darkly, she broke away from his grip, giving him another shove and hastily fled.

Hotsuma watches her leave then turned to the other nervous woman, Takara. The woman made a break for it, but he was too quick. He caught up to her taking hold of her hair and hauled her to the top of the incline until they were out of view from the hamlet. Hotsuma thrust her forward and she fell to the warm and rugged earth with a grunt. Her face was dirty from the gust of dirt and sand, the wind picked up as she was noticed that she was overlooking a cliff. Wide-eyed she looks to him with tearful eyes, this confirmed that there was something off about him. Takara shook her head with a dash of woe etching across her features.

"_This is how it ends…"_ She wiped the tear from her blistered cheek.

"_You don't remember me, do you?"_ She blacked. Hotsuma brows quirked and he folded his arms.

"_Does it matter if I don't."_ His voice was empty.

"_We were young and broken back then. I protected you with my life."_

He rose his hand, _"I do not remember you and don't need to._" He breathes, _"Ryoko means everything to me and now our child. You allowed her to put herself in harm's way. I can't trust you being near her."_

"_Ryoko!"_ She shuffles in her spot, _"Is capable of taking care of herself!"_ Takara whispered,

"_I was your senior sister, your protector! You were only 11 and I 15 when we were drafted. You spent days and nights not eating curling up in the corner building a strong desire to avenge your mother. I instructed you not to until you became older and shrewder to seek the Blood and Glory for her and our people from the clutches of our oppressors." _She scuttled closer, _"That afternoon when the Galaxy Academy was attacked, you disappeared at 24 years old. Though you were an adult it destroyed me, that I could not protect you."_

"_Your point?"_ He asked aloofly.

"_For centuries I fear that you were dead! Now here you are! Treating me as if I am a stranger. Who are you? What happened to you?"_

"_I guess I'm confused, I do not know."_

"_Suspecting and knowing are not the same. Even though…there are no ways of knowing for sure, there are ways of knowing for pretty sure." _A childlike voice interrupted the two. The pair of sapphire eyes realized the black mass building behind the unsuspected woman.

"_There's always someone who knows something. Such a pity."_ Yugi expressed acutely as she walked down the crystalized steps.

Takara crept in the position where she could get a good view of Hotsuma and the solid child. Her eyes darted between the two, golden locks…blue eyes.

"_You're just a child. I think…W-What are you?"_ Takara astringently asks the little girl, her heart pounding within the walls of her chest.

Yugi smiled mischievously and held Hotsuma's hand, he flinched at her cold touch.

"_Your 'Young brother' did die when the Galaxy Academy was attacked. What you see before you, is my marionette. My favorite of course."_

Takara growled, pulling her sword from the confines of her dress springing for the child.

"_You give me back my brother!"_

"_Yugi, No!"_ Hotsuma shouts as the young child dematerializes. In a split second, Takara's eyes widen, time stood still. Her mouth trembled, fighting to form words, the gargled sound emitted from her mouth. _"Dammit…"_ Hotsuma whispers.

"_All right."_ Yugi drops her hand, marveling at her talent and her victim. The pool of blood grew at her abdomen, seeping through the fabric of her plain dress. Hotsuma sprinted to the woman's side, supporting her back and head leading her to ground. Yugi breathes sharply, pads of her fingers resting on her forehead. _"Now look at you, the evidence is all over your clothing,"_ Hotsuma growled at the young child duplicate, then peered down at the gravely injured woman.

"_I'm sorry."_ Takara nods before closing her eyes.

"_I can't believe you!"_

"_Obviously, it was not a difficult task." _She smiles. Hotsuma growls ignited his saber, her brows rose. _"Enough!"_ She waves her hand, reversing time.

_"What?"_ Hotsuma found himself standing outside of the tent. He reaches out cautiously to the flap of the tent and peered his head in finding Ryoko peacefully napping.

He peers down at her, his fingers fiddled with her silky strands. She's real. His hand moved down to the side of her swollen stomach, his thumb grazing the fabric of her dress anxiously. How any of this is real? How can Yugi be this powerful to reverse time? Sapphire eyes trace over Ryoko's latent face. His heart melted, just as his problems.

They shared love, a forbidden love only to become victims of a cruel fate.

He brushed back her bangs, _"You're hurting me. I never thought I'd love you this much."_ Ryoko reaches out to his hand while her eyes were still close removing it from the side of her face. She turns from him burying her face in the covers. _"Princess…"_

"_Go away."_

"_Princess, I apologize about earlier."_

"_I thought we were partners, no longer withholding secrets from each other."_ Ryoko flinched feeling his face near hers, his lips brushing over her cheeks tickling the little fine hairs there. _"You can't leave me in the dark, Hotsuma."_ Her voice came out in a whisper.

"_Forgive me."_ She turns peering up at him smirking at his puppy dog look.

"_That has to be the lowest of the low."_ Ryoko sits up removing the sheet. A fleeting feeling fell over her as if she was supposed to do something or was in the middle of doing a task.

"_Take my hand,"_ He offers his hand.

"_For God's sake, what now?!"_ Ryoko whined reluctantly shuffling off the bed.

"_Hotsuma. What's happening? Where are you taking me?"_ He grins not answering her question. He continues to walk beside her, their clasp hands over his heart. Ryoko hates surprises.

Hotsuma held her hands and kissed her knuckles just outside a white and well-kept tent.

"_It is okay, princess."_

"_I hope so, I followed you this for."_ Ryoko glances around the room, it was clean with a heavy floral scent that reminded her so much of earth at Springtime. A fleeting sensation filled her stomach, it reminded her of butterflies. Hotsuma gazes down and touched her bump, it's now the size of a pear. Rustling ending their beautiful moment to watched Chiaki unravel the four feet thick blue cord and places it in her free hand, she looks up and smile at the two. Ryoko amber eyes darts to her partner curiously. _"What now?"_

He gave her his infamous charming smile, _"Weeks ago I've told you, __**I**__ wanted to be the one to make you feel radiant."_ She tilts her head to the side, _"This is the beginning of forever."_ At his words, she felt her cheeks grew warm. It felt like a fantasy; the universe had a strange way of orchestrating such things. For her, she still could not fathom why she was chosen for such a stroke of luck.

Chiaki spoke in the native tongue, while Hotsuma translated.

"_This a handfasting ceremony. We will be entering into the bonds of marriage."_ Ryoko gulps at the mention of 'marriage', she glances up at Hotsuma her expression unreadable. Their hands came together his grip tightened around her little hands. _"With this cord, it is a symbol of the connection between our lives."_ Ryoko took a big inhale and peered down at their clasp hands, Chiaki wraps the cord and tied it loosely.

Chiaki begins the vows, Hotsuma continuing to translate.

"_These are the hands that will love. These are the hands that will hold and comfort through the years. These are the hands that will give support and encouragement. These are the hands that we will each work with, create with, and use to build a life together. _

_The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by our vows,_

_the promises we make in our hearts and uphold each day through our actions. _

_Remember, we hold in our own hands the making or breaking of our union." _After their emotional 'I do's' Ryoko allow the tears to drip down her cheeks, giving that their hands were still knotted. Hotsuma was more than ready to kiss them away. As the cord was removed, Hotsuma feverishly reaches out to her and kissed her passionately, bearing down on her lower lip that caused her to moan. They reluctantly parted, her lips pouty from the intensity of the kiss.

_"This has to be the best day of my life."_ She gives him another peck. This was more beautiful as the day they met, as she nestled into his chest. He hoped that the minion was seeing this. Hotsuma secured his love under his arm, walking out to the crowd of villagers with shining adoration. A little girl with Raven-colored locks, emerge from the crowd with a floral crown. Ryoko held her face in her hands, she was adorable and she hoped that she will bear a child as beautiful as the little girl in her hands.


	6. The morning after

Zinnia

"_Don't go." _Ryoko expressed in a hoarse whisper, she cocooned herself within the earth tone sheets. This morning, in particular, was very unfriendly.

"_I thought I could have handled it…this baby has made me soft. Please reconsider we can ditch this place; they can handle on their own!"_

"_Princess please…" _He interrupted as he buckles the front of his black lengthy coat.

_"You can die…you know that right. I need you-__**We**__ need you."_

His heart was breaking. Maybe he will not come out of this alive. Maybe he can finally break free from Yugi. He watched her twist her wedding ring tugging the skin, her posture hunched. Hotsuma strolled over, placing the pillows behind her resting her back. Ryoko pursed her lips, a dull ache intensified in her stomach. Her chest felt tight; she met his concern sapphire eyes.

"_Come back to me." _Her lips quivered holding his face in her hands.

He smiles warmly, bringing warmth to the cold space and joy in her racing heart.

"_Of course, Princess." _He kissed her and planted a lingering kiss to her belly. Ryoko watched him stand nice and tall, his smile captivating. _"Now rest, and I will see you later."_ At the door, a typical size teen stood by the doorway, he handed over the sword to Hotsuma and walked out.

"_I love you." _Ryoko amber eyes were glistening but she was able to crack a smile.

"_I love you more."_

* * *

"Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture," Ryoko mumbled sitting on Funaho's uncomfortable and uneven roots.

"If you let it."

Ryoko looks over her shoulder and smiled warmly. "Hey."

Tenchi smiles and sits beside her, being careful of his proximity.

"Nice night, isn't it?" He rubbed his hands together, smiling brightly at her. Ryoko nods a grin emerging, "The moon is full, fireflies are dancing around—like fireworks at night. In Tokyo, this was one thing I missed the most." As he spoke Ryoko leaned forward, his chestnut eyes darting about as he spoke and closing to recollect on the past. "Living in the city was great and all, but the blinking lights from billboards, cars passing by…" He trails off looking to Ryoko.

"You did not come to bore me about what goes on at night." Ryoko quirked a brow.

Tenchi scratches the back of his head, "Please think it over, Ryoko. Ayeka and I can help you. We all were manipulated." Ryoko exhales.

"Exactly." She turns to him, taking hold of his hand. "I murdered those…those that were doing their job. I let my emotions…arrogance, get in the way. I meant what I said tonight, I am tired of running." She casts a look at him, regret etched in every part of his farm boy tan face. "I have to pay for what I have done. And…for him or her, I do not want them to get the idea that running will solve every problem."

She rests her hand to her temple, "So please stop…I am not going to reevaluate, review, reassess my decisions. Got that?"

He stood up, "Okay, fine…if there's anything you need…I'm here. I have the right to be worried about you, so don't tell me otherwise." He rests a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I am going to head to bed. Don't stay out too late."

"I won't, Goodnight Tenchi." Ryoko smiles. She pats his back as he walks away, then turns to gaze at the lake.

"You know, I think of you every day…every hour." Ryoko jolts at his swift revelation. "It distracts me." He frowns hanging his head. Ryoko yellowish brown orbs dart between the ground and him, what was he expecting? An apology?

"I'm sorry." His head shot up and held her arms, almost robotically frantically shaking his head.

"N-No, don't be sorry! I care a lot about you Ryoko. It's just a little distraction. It's okay, really!"

Ryoko brows knitted, she gave him a lopsided grin. His eyes began to water, he let out a shaky breath and whispers her name softly. He staggered into her, his arm snaking around her waist and the other across her back. He presses his face against her cheek, Ryoko shivered from the wetness and hot air near her ear. "Don't cry Tenchi. Don't cry for me." Tenchi grip the fabric of her powder pink kimono. He felt her love for him waning, but he could not let up, he couldn't resist. He drew back, their foreheads pressed together, her light scent satisfying his senses. His thick brows furrowed; his lips brushed against hers. Ryoko parted her lips reluctantly, fighting the urge to give in. Her long nails hike up the back of his mane, lightly clawing his scalp. His body was on fire, he brought her in.

"Tenchi…"

"I know." He whispers feeling her hand over his heart. The intermingling of their breaths was heavy. He caresses the space behind her neck making her breath quicken. She grips the front of his shirt as she arched into him his other hand dipping down to her butt. Perhaps it was the hormones but Ryoko felt herself wanting him more. She recalled how warm and minty his lips were when they first made love. She gasps and her eyes slowly open finding a frown across his lips. Their noses bobbed against each other, "I can't." Ryoko peers up at him from the shadows of their embrace. "Kissing you now…will only break our promise. Wouldn't it?"

"It would." Ryoko rolls her eyes close, feeling his hands in her hair. He gave a half smile, his hands surfacing out of her hair to hold her face in his hands.

"Goodnight, Ryoko." He plants a kiss to her forehead and walked away not much of a second glance.

"Goodnight Tenchi."

* * *

The heat was unbearable. Hours have passed, Ryoko took notice of every detail of her surroundings from the pitter patter of the remaining residents and their snot nose youngsters, to the wind shuffling debris outside, to the unexpected downpour, to the number of breaths she took per minute. Waiting was a foreign matter for her. The rain brought more humidity; it was not long that her bangs became stuck to her face. Ryoko puffs out her cheeks looking about her room and decided it was time to pop her head out the tent. She peers about looking for a familiar face, but no avail. She walks further out, no cool breeze or cloud to help block the assault of the sun. The smell of spices greeted her senses.

"_Something smells amazing, you must be starving my little one."_

"_Hadi! Hadi! Eat!" _Chiaki called out, Ryoko suddenly felt little arms around her waist. It was the little girl who gave her the floral crown after her wedding ceremony. She beamed at Ryoko, her cheeks pink with admiration. Her amethyst eyes were captivating. Ryoko cupped her small face in her hands, she was a very sweet little girl like candy.

"_Osenini!"_ She perked up, smiling like a spring flower.

"_Uh, I-I'm sorry. I don't understand." _Ryoko cast a glance at Chiaki who places her hands on the little girls' shoulders.

"_She's my granddaughter, Ekrem. You remind her of her mother." _Chiaki begins to finger comb the little girl locks. _"She passed away a few years ago from an illness." _Ryoko amber orbs became glazed as she shifts her attention back to the beaming girl. She allowed a tear to roll down before pulling the girl into her embrace. The tiny hands clutched the fabric of Ryoko's maternity dress.

As she drew back, _"Let's eat, Ekrem."_

'_Will I go to heaven or hell?'_

'_Valhalla?'_

'_Or become one with the stars, so Ryoko can speak to me every night…'_

"_Prove that you are worthy of ruling this kingdom!" _Hisao roared from the top of the steps. _"If you take down my strongest warrior, you will be able to ascend the steps."_ Hotsuma just sat there on all fours, droplets of sweat hitting the surface beneath him. He underestimated his uncle. He turns his head, the bodies of his army laid sprawled out. Blood drizzling out of their mouths and eyes… Slaughtered like animals. They were all right, they were no match. _"Time is ticking, my son!" _Hotsuma raised his head now leveled with the sword that pointed at him, as he stood the blade followed. Hotsuma dropped his garb and the sword, the warrior grinned and flick his eye to Hisao. Hisao bows his head and mirrored his grin, _"Now!"_

The Warrior lunges towards Hotsuma. As he got close, Hotsuma sidestepped him and wrapped an arm around the unsuspecting man, he clasps his hands over the man's tightly clench hand and guides it across his throat. Blood splattered everywhere, even into Hotsuma locks. He pried the sword out of the dying man hands throwing it off the stairs. Another roar from Hisao, summoned another warrior, he sprinted from above skipping the flight of stairs, he was wide open. Careless. Hotsuma landed a fist to the man's abdomen knocking the breath out of him, the man rock under the compelling power. Hisao paled and straightened, he felt his breath abandoned him as Hotsuma icy eyes locked to his. He took a step, Hisao rose an arm robotically, summoning more of his soldiers to attack. The men filed out from sides of the building, their warrior screams filling the air. Hotsuma clenched his jaw and stood still then brought his hand up before him, in a second a bright blue glow blinded the men and Hisao. The impact damaged the entryway, the door came down with a loud thud. Hisao salt and pepper mane blow loosely behind as he sprinted down the corridor, terrified. He only caught a glimpse of the golden-haired man which was enough to make his heart beat faster and adrenaline spike. The harried man darted into the throne room, he scurried up the golden steps until he was somewhat high up to view every perimeter of the room. He caught a glimpse of a black shadow behind the pillar. He yelped. His wild eyes watch as Hotsuma emerged from the corner, his blue saber readied. Black and gray strands covered his petrified and sweaty face. A rictus grin crept across his lips as he bends a knee.

"_Kolay gelsin."_ He spreads his arms wide. _"I am unarmed."_

"_You set up my wife to be killed…You killed my father."_

"_Your father." _Hisao retorted with a curled lip. _"You are looking right at him."_


	7. Akio's return

Ryoko's Zinnia

* * *

"_Your father?"_ Hisao retorted with a curled lip. "_You are looking at him."_

Hotsuma eyes widened.

"_You are a painful truth, too bad it had to be this way. There are more paths than clues. Your path led you here."_

Now Hotsuma activated his saber, his eyes blazed with fury.

"_You took her life then." _He accused the elder man who shook his head pleadingly. Hotsuma let out a shaky breath at Hisao's admission. Hotsuma could not let this man confused him.

"_Are you going to kill your own father?" _Hisao eyes glinted with anguish. In front of Hotsuma was no longer the man he looks up to, he was no longer the man that trained him in hand to hand combat, no longer the gregarious man and warrior he knew.

_Do it._

A child strong declaration proposes.

Hotsuma clenched his jaw, the voice spoke again, this time it reverberates through him.

_Yugi, don't make me do this._

Hotsuma closed his eyes tears flowing down his face. Hisao gave a half smile, he was distracted. The middle-aged man rose, securing the blue marble handle of the dagger into his hand, he drew closer. Hisao kept his eyes trained on Hotsuma, who was still oblivious to what was happening.

_NOW!_

The voice commanded Hotsuma eyes snapped open just in time to land the saber into Hisao's chest. The old man eyes widen, lips drew back in a snarl. "You've done it, my boy." Hisao let a bloody smile slip. Hotsuma paled, extinguishing the sword making Hisao's body drop with a thud.

A burning sensation in his abdomen made him look down. The blue marble handle stuck out from his right side, he let out a shaky breath as he dropped to his knees. He tasted his blood; the bitterness causes him to panic. Hotsuma backed up and rested against the golden pillar, his breathing became labor.

"_Ryoko…"_ Hotsuma groaned as the pain became unbearable. His tousled hair clung to his sweaty face, covering his left eye, but through his strands_, _he peered over at Hisao's body; the blood flowed out of him like a languid river. The Angel of death was near, his lids grew heavy.

* * *

The light to the young male Masaki's bedroom finally turned off.

Her yellowish-brown orbs briefly close in relief then looked to the peaks of the Okayama prefecture. _It's now or never. _Her brows furrowed in consideration, gnashing her teeth. Ryoko raises her chin with determination stealing another glance towards Tenchi's window and scurried to the stairwell. With her head hung low, she struggled to fashion why she was doing this. She tightens her fists beneath her armpits as the cool night air cloaks her, though adrenaline flooded through her. Each step she made, her heart pumped faster and faster. It was a perfect time, for it was unannounced and no one to witness.

The last step…

Piercing eyes scanned the peaceful vicinity of the shrine. She took in another breath, threading a hand through her cyan locks that hang around her face.

"It's now or never."

"I shouldn't have to live miserably." She steps forward.

She quickens her pace, her anger hot like lava, "I am the master of my thoughts. I am tired of repressing this anger for weeks, I let you win for a time."

Ryoko exhales sharply standing at the rock-strewn entryway.

"Fury and hatred are all I have for you." She passed the threshold.

Inside, her body was bathed in the blue light. She looked down at the sleeping child,

'How dare she just sleep peacefully after giving each of us hell? Where is the emotional debt?' Her eyes narrow igniting her saber.

"So long Yugi…" She said cryptically raising the sword above her head.

An aged hand her shots out immediately grabbing her wrist that held the saber. While the other seizes hold of her bump, the intruder turned her into their warm embrace.

Ryoko clenched her eyes shut scrunching the fabric of their clothing.

"I am here, it's okay Ryoko." He rests his forehead against the side of her face as she seeks comfort on his shoulder. "Anguish has an organic purpose, to coach, us away from unhealthy patterns and relationships." Yosho lifts her chin, Ryoko peers up looking at the worry and young face of the man. "This is not the answer. Taking her life, will not make the pain go away." His hands dipped down her arms to her wrists.

"I've had enough, Yosho." She spoke low, eyes glistening.

"To hell with that natural healing process." She said with clench teeth. Yosho brushes back her locks soothing her. Her amber eyes take in his young appearance, the gentleness of his smile and the understanding and kindness in his eyes. He knew her greatest flaws and always be a few steps ahead of her.

For him, she was his big responsibility. He was the cocoon of her protection; she was his gift. He wanted nothing in return from her. Yosho dark brows drew together, trouble always found her. He wished he could protect her, warned her…but she was unpredictable. And he will always have to strategize on how to help combat whatever she finds herself in.

Abruptly, scuffling alerts them.

"Little Washu," Yosho spoke distancing himself away from the pirate. Ryoko gave her mother a once-over and folded her arms.

"Mother." Ryoko regards her.

"I have been observing Yugi's physiological activity for the past week." Washu opens up a window on her holo top showing the current brain wave activity of the child. Data specifications speedily crowded the screen afterward, leaving Ryoko muddled and defensive.

"What you are seeing is an Electroencephalography or EEG that examines human brain waves."

"Human? Far from it!" Ryoko growls under her breath.

"Is there a simple explanation for all that mumbo jumbo." Ryoko amended after Yosho clears his throat.

"No movement whatsoever, all brain and cardiac activity confirm she has **always** been in a deep sleep." Washu looks to her daughter firmly.

"W-What?!"

Yosho's face utter calmness looking to the disappointed woman, "So, I have gone insane…I am imagining all of this. Is that what you are telling me?"

"You've hallucinated before Ryoko. There were many incidents where you've spoken to Tenchi…it's just that he was never physically there." The color drained from Ryoko's face.

"Frankly, my dear." Washu began. "The evidence shows." The little woman glances at Yosho, she carefully thought of the words she wanted to say, "Psychosis is a natural response to being unable to solve issues." Ryoko brow rose, and her mouth parted. "I know because…I went through the same thing with my ex-husband. I cried uncontrollably to waiting along the border of Kanamitsu, waiting…to interfere with the life he created for himself." Washu quickly wipes her tear away and turns back to her computer.

Ryoko growls, "Then what…what happened?"

"I locked eyes with his new wife and…it became clear what he truly wanted. She was his type, the traditional wife, not one who can shapeshift, levitate and what not. There was so much I didn't know about the three jewels, or myself." Washu shrugs, "You see, science was my true love." Ryoko nods thoughtfully as Washu continues, "The academy claimed that I had a psychotic break, I caused rebellions that turned into wars, break into dimensional barriers giving way for space pirates to invade."

Ryoko groans hugging herself, "Mom…think we…need to. I think I would go ahead with the medication."

"Perhaps a holistic approach will be better, Ryoko," Yosho suggests.

"No…we've tried. Felt like it worsened. Mom please."

"Okay, Ryoko."

* * *

The steady footfalls trekked closer.

Hotsuma lulled against the pillar, he felt a hand pressed against his face anchoring him to lay against them. The soft hand brushes back his sticky locks, tugging and calling out to him.

"_Ryoko…"_ He called out eyes still close.

_"Vo, open your eyes, my sweet boy."  
_

Staring back at him were the cerulean eyes of a matured woman. Her mane was parted down the middle with two medium sized braids fusing into her floor-length beige and honey hair. Hotsuma eyes widen searching hers, zero thinking going on in his head. He saw her perfectly formed lips move but he was deaf to her words.

"_Mai." _His shoulders hunched forward, incapacitated. The woman laid her hands on his quivering shoulders. _"I've passed on, haven't I?" _His voice was shaky, but the happiness sparkled in his blue eyes.

"_My son…my gentle son." _ She laid him down on the marble floor.

_Though these bones will age my love is eternal, so am I, so are you._

"_Mai."_ Hotsuma whimpered, she dipped her head down and wrapped her arms tightly around his tense body, it brought joy back into her heart. She drew back, combing through his blond locks as she had done plenty of times in his youth.

"_My sweet boy. I am here now." _She hovered over him compressing the wound_._ He faintly smiled at her and moved his arm, his fingers ran through her soft locks. Is this real? It feels real; their moment was cut short by a loud rumble followed by an indistinctive voice.

"_Hotsuma!" _He heard a voice shouted for him, he picked up his head, but the short pain instructed him otherwise. _"Hotsuma, where are you?!"_

"_Ryoko. It's Ryoko, mother. "_

"_Ryoko?"_

"_My wife," _Hotsuma spoke softly with a smile and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Akio looked down at Hotsuma perplexed, _Ryoko. _She repeated the name to herself. Footsteps made her jolt and she turns to the woman at the door frame. Her fiery amber eyes glared at her with her red saber readied.

Ryoko eyes softened looking to the lifeless body of her love. She steps forward, finding the body of Hisao in a pool of blood. Her sights return to the woman again.

Akio slowly rose to withdraw the sword from her cloak, _"You must be Ryoko." _At her nod, Akio briefly smiled but her eyes drifted downward seeing the little bump peeking through the overcoat, the smile faded. Suddenly Ryoko felt heavy and her vision was clouded, she fell back into the arms of an individual.


	8. Emotional indifference is not evil

Ryoko's Zinnia

* * *

Her eyes were like the deep blue sea, for this reason, he allowed himself to be drowned in the memories of his own hurried upbringing. It was all in her eyes, the happiness, the love, the sadness, and hope. It was all there. Eyes that were like the stars.

He propped himself up carefully and watched her bring over a tray bearing fruits, bread, and chai tea. _"It's not much but it's something,"_ Akio grinned.

"_Thanks."_

It brought great elation to her when Hotsuma offered her a brief smile and reached for the small mug of tea. Her eyes lingered on him, taking in every detail of him. From his lengthy and tousled golden locks to his gentle blue eyes, perfect nose and muscular torso— but there was something about him that was off.

Akio pursed her lips in thought, her eyes roaming elsewhere mulling over the right words to ask.

"_Mother."_ Akio jolts.

"_Y-Yes? Need more tea?_" Hotsuma shook his head, rotating the almost empty cup in his large hands. _"Is the tea alright? Is it warm enough?" _Akio questioned softly.

"_You know, you've pulled a big one on me."_ Hotsuma began placing the cup on the tray, he gave her his infamous stare that was enough to make her look away. _"I spent my life mourning the loss of you._"

"_Balim, I don't have to explain myself, to you or anyone."_ Akio chided softly, she stood up and her heels clunking as she approached the window. She peered down watching the bodies of Hisao and decomposed body of Hachiro being buried. She was finally free from the bondage, good riddance! Akio cleared her throat, and looked over her shoulder to her son, _"I was young and stupid, made a lot of mistakes."_

Hotsuma gave her a sidelong glance, _"I was your mistake?"_ His voice stern yet there was a hint of sorrow. Akio angled her head and presented him a sprightly smile, she came back and sat on the bed taking hold of his hand.

"_Of course not."_ She cupped his face, Hotsuma could not help but feel like a child again.

"_You were everything I wanted and more. For you enrolling in the Galaxy Academy was what I wanted, I thought it was best for you. Unfortunately, I found out it was nothing, but a swindle orchestrated by Hachiro and Jurai."_ Akio loosened her grip around his hand, her eyes were glistening, a vein swelled in the middle of her forehead curving towards the beginning of her salt and pepper colored brow. She clenched her eyes shut and reluctantly releasing his hand.

"_Hachiro was money hungry, and the only way he could've received monetary gain was to give up his abled body young men and women, even you for war."_ Akio hugged herself, _"I pleaded for them to have you return to me, but you were now Jurai's property. I resented Hachiro, and I wanted to get back at him. I decided to walk down this dirt path, away from everyone…_"

"_You were going to kill yourself?"_ Akio nodded, breathing in sharply.

"_I got as far as sliding the dagger across my wrist. I bled for a bit, I felt dizzy, I called for help…I was too far away."_ Hotsuma stood and walked over to his visibly shaking mother, he brushed back her locks, cupping her chin and raising her face so she looked up at him. Akio searched his eyes; he was still her considerate and kind boy. That boy was still in there. _"I woke up and found Hisao looking down at me. Just like how you are now…do not feel guilty for killing Hisao. He was ruthless, dangerous…he kept me closed off to everything…_" Her voice croaked. Hotsuma soothed her bringing her into his embrace.

"_Don't cry no more. I am here now."_

Akio smiled and rested a hand over his heart,

_"Get some rest, I have some things to take care of."_

* * *

Ryoko stirred and groggily opened her eyes. She was back in what she considered 'her room.'

How did I get here? What happened to me? Ryoko scratched the back of her head, feeling a dull ache, she cringed and let out a low growl.

"_What the hell happened? Damn…"_ She let out another aggravated groan.

"_Let's get some light in here."_ Ryoko eased off the bed.

"_Ouch, ouch."_ Unexpectedly she winced at the ache in her pelvis. _"It's okay, sorry to have scared you."_ She bent over to tend to her round belly, sighing as the ache wore off.

"_Who's there?!"_ Her ears perked to movement at her door, Ryoko peered over her shoulder cautiously somewhat expecting to see her recovered husband entering.

"_You."_ Ryoko straightened up looking at Akio who halt briefly at the threshold, with a blank expression. Ryoko scowled feeling the woman's negative vibration.

"_Who are you and what do you want?" _

Akio sneered strolling to the window and opened the pale blue curtains. Ryoko squinted holding up her arm as the light blinded her, Akio turns slowly standing in between the curtains making Ryoko struggle to look at her. Having enough of the unnecessary torture, Ryoko moved toward the foot of the bed and used the bedpost as a safeguard for the unborn and her.

"_I will not ask again, who the hell are you and what do you want?"_ Ryoko jabbed coldly.

Akio pouted, _"That's no way to speak to your mother-in-law, is it?"_ Ryoko eyes widened, she chuckled only to let out a full-blown laugh. Akio rose a brow and gaped at the amused woman, in quiet fury.

"_You have to be kidding me, right?!"_ Ryoko planted her hands on her hips, fighting another round of merriment. Akio remained silent. _"What possessed you to fake your own death?! That is sick…twisted, and cowardly."_ Ryoko sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, she was projected her own feelings on to this woman. Washu never meant to abandon Ryoko the way she did—they were both rob of a decent mother-daughter relationship, though for Ryoko—as much as it was completely understandable—it could not erase the hardships and despair she felt being motherless.

"_Cowardly…"_ It was Akio's turn to chuckle mirroring Ryoko's earlier episode. Ryoko quirked a brow at the woman.

"_I'm out of here."_ Ryoko felt famished, she dismissed the woman with a wave of the hand and headed to the door. Once she is full, she would not mind going another round with the insufferable woman.

"_Hakubi, Ryoko…the daughter of Washu Hakubi, and possible love child of the biggest War Lord of Space, Kagato."_ Ryoko stood frozen in her spot, she threateningly turned to face the woman who stood with a triumphant smirk across her face. _"A person like you is not worthy of my son. How sure are you that—that child your carrying is my grandchild?! You are the daughter of two Mad Scientists, one who incited wars behind the scenes all because things could not go her way. Thus, reverting to a child because she could not deal with grown-up issues. While the other scoured the universe with a strong hunger for ancient relics. And what that makes you, the product of their race, Space Pirate Ryoko?"_ Akio tilted her head and smack her lips, she pouted at Ryoko's startled expression.

Ryoko hastily drew in the distance, _"You take that back right now, or else-"_

Akio stepped in and brought her face near Ryoko's. She tightened her eyes at the cyan-haired woman, _"Watch it, child. I don't like your kind or who you are connected to. This land was rich in resources, it was the hidden gem of the universe. But with outsiders like you, this place will be rampant of foreigners. Just like Kanamitsu and Seniwa."_ Akio heaved a sigh letting out a small chuckle, _"I went off track there. I want you gone by this evening, you don't want to test my boundary, don't you?"_ Ryoko shifted under the woman's hand that rested on her shoulder, giving her the deadliest glare, she could muster. She watched as the retreating form of the aged woman headed out the door.

* * *

_"Princess," _Hotsuma called out to her opening his arms wide, enveloping her small frame tightly. Mindful of the child, his gentle arms gave her enough room to breathe though she clutched on to him tightly. _"Princess, what is wrong?"_

"_I think its best that we go. The worst is over."_

"_Now it is not a good time…" _

_"I will go then."_ She dropped her hands to her side.

"_You are not going anywhere without me." _He exerted his control taking hold of her arm. Hotsuma threaded a hand through her hair and brought her head close. _"It's not up for debate, Ryoko. You're carrying my child, think of its safety before anything."_

Ryoko pouted and turn her attention towards a lengthy blue robe with intricate golden trimmings hung against the nearest wall.

"_Mother dearest did not waste any time. Bearing gifts to soften her negligence."_ Ryoko accused.

"_What the hell that supposed to mean?_"

'_I do not like your kind,' Her exact words to me." Her index finger pointed up and wagged, "Oh, you will love this, she gave me until this evening to leave the premises. Your dear mother is not a complete saint. Her hate will not ebb, it'll only multiply if you allow her to. Nip her devious act now!" _Ryoko approached her husband, looking to him hard as he sat at the desk deep in thought. She stood stubbornly in her spot.

The door opened, almost as if their energies manifested the woman. She popped her head in without much a knock and immediately her face went sour. Hotsuma looks to her and then back to his fuming wife. His love for both women was like charging horses pulling in opposite directions. Both of them are important to him, and a part of his soul.

"_Ryoko." _Akio addressed her with a bow of the head.

Ryoko shuffled over to her husband's side and placed a hand to his shoulder, _"Do you want me to leave?"_ He nods, giving her a quick peck on the lips and told her he would see her later in the day. Ryoko kept her head high as she walked by Akio without much regard.

"_Is it true? Did you threaten my wife, mother?"_ Akio flinched slightly at the question.

She reached out to him and held his hands, _"I am not the one to hold my tongue, Hotsuma. If you ever need honesty, always look into my eyes. It's all there."_

"_Ryoko means the world to me, I can't lose her, I can't lose our child. To lose her, will be the death of me." _Akio nods and he brought her into his embrace, Hotsuma held her firmly across her back, and drawback to her ear. _"If you ever threatened her again, you will answer to me. Choose wisely." _He advanced to the door and turned back. _"I will be doing a few diagnostic tests on the ship if you need me." _

Akio kept her back to him and heaved a big sigh of relief when the door closed behind her.


	9. Pretty words

Ryoko's Zinnia

* * *

"_Hakubi, Ryoko…the daughter of Washu Hakubi, and possible love child of the biggest warlord of the universe, Kagato."_ Ryoko languidly made her way down the corridor, the scorned woman's words permeating in her mind. Her blood boiled.

Her ears perked, _"What's going on?"_ Laughter and a mingling of voices baited at her from the dining room, and she quickened her pace.

Peeking her head in, she was greeted with a warm smile from Ekrem who gleefully stuff herself with food. Ryoko regarded the women that escorted her through the cold night, quietly. She was thankful for them. Even more appreciative that the women were afforded a warm and nourishing feast. She backed away and continued her walk to her room for a needed nap.

Cowering behind the wooden panel of the threshold of her son's quarters. Akio waited for Ryoko's departure to trek down the hall. The older woman peeked into the doorway, her blue eyes following the movement of the innocent little girl and the women inside. Casting another cautious look to the hall, she flowed into the room haughtily.

"_Kirekosi, how is the meal?"_ Akio questioned making her presence known. Eight pairs of eyes gaze at her, a mixture of bewilderment and disbelief. Feeling the tense atmosphere, Akio bowed _"Anha ajjin, I will be going then. I apologize for disrupting the meal,"_ She canted only to hear a grunt and a sound of porcelain crashing to the ground.

"_Tih ven ma jela."_ A middle-aged villager stood slowly, pointing her index finger at Akio.

"_I… know…evil when I see it."_ Another spoken brokenly.

Akio lips curled in a snarl, _"An awful sight, all of you!"_ Her shoulders tensed and hurriedly walked out of the room. Akio hastily found the door to the garden; using the wall for support, she raked her wrinkled hands through her hair. No matter what, they will always remember the past, but everyone wants to remember what they want! Her lip curled into a snarl; her body screamed for her to run again. A wet sound of someone walking on grass alerted her, they were calculated, not threatening. Akio eyed the space, waiting for the creeper to show their self.

Haruka greeted her with a smile, carefully peeking around him as he stepped out the shrub.

Akio pressed a hand over her heart, _"You scared me." _

"_Fini ajjin?"_ Haruka queried.

_"In the dining room, there are women and a child, who followed Ryoko here. Anha jin malilat. If she intervenes, kill her too. I will distract my son long enough for you to do the deed. Now go."_

"_Yeri qisi jinak?"_ Haruka turns skeptically.

"_Yes, I am sure. She is pregnant, she cannot defend herself accurately. Gwe ajjin!"_ Akio tossed her hand up.

* * *

Her translucent hair blew in the wind as she stared out to the ocean. A thousand strands of her golden locks shimmered in the hot sun. She knew he was coming this way. Motionless he takes in the sight before him. Of course, she did, she invades his mind.

Yugi peered over her shoulder, toying with the front lock of her hair. A look of disappointment etched across her face.

"_What now?"_ His shoulders tensed.

"_I have been defeated."_ Yugi gave a half shrug, _"Those Masaki's are not a force to mess with. They protect their own that's for sure. I knew I was no match."_

"_What have they done to your body?"_

"_My body."_ Yugi snorted, _"Why, I am resting fine on the Terra planet. In a very cozy cave…until I repay my debt for all that I have done to them."_

"_Repay your debt? You are a persistent child, how'd you gave up so easily." _Yugi lifted a brow, she parted her lips. They moved as if she wanted to say something. _"I mean-"_

"_I'm only beginning, Hotsuma. I can only dwell in the darkness now."_ Her eyes took on a sinister look. _"Abandonment is a betrayal though, Hotsuma."_ What would have made him flinch, only made him look to her now cool, calm and collectedly. They both shared a terrifying coldness. Now the shell of themselves.

"_Anna rizh!"_ A voice called out, tearing Hotsuma attention away from the child who phased away. _"Mori yer hash! Are you out there? Where are you?"_

Hotsuma cussed softly under his breath. He reached out to her seeing that she was experiencing difficulty walking in the sand.

"_How is the ship?"_ Akio gripped his forearm and the fabric of his jacket tightly.

He glances at her, _"I cannot give any specifics, but it appears to be still in good condition."_

"_You're not leaving me, are you?"_

"_If my wife wants to. I will gladly follow her."_

"_We need you here. We need to build our financial systems, gain our power and vanity back. Mend our communities, understand that I need you to do this."_

"_Duly noted."_ Hotsuma sighs opening the flap exposing Gai'en's computer system.

"_Of course, my child is free to live and love who he loves."_ She cupped his cheek, and smiled adoringly at him, _"I am your shelter, your guardian, your forever home…do not ever forget that."_

_"Are you supposing Ryoko will forsake me?"  
_

Akio leered, _"I do not suppose."_ She turned her attention to the exterior of the ship placing her palm to the cool guard. _"He's a big one, isn't he? Holds true to his name, Gai'en, strength…sufficient power."_

"_Irrefutably."_ Hotsuma smiled proudly. _"He has not let me down yet."_ He typed away, Akio looked over his shoulder proudly looking at him and his handy work.

* * *

Unnaturally loud sounds filled the hall, causing Ryoko cautiously tread toward the door. Opening the door, a full-throated cry pierced the silence. Ryoko stepped out, her saber readied, her blood ran cold as she got closer, the sounds were solely coming from the dining hall. The pirate pressed herself against the porcelain pillar in the hall, seeing a man position over the lifeless body of a woman. Her eyes glared back at her assailant. Ryoko hands covered her mouth, not believing the sight. Haruka, that bastard! Her yellowish-brown orbs snapped to movement from under the table. Ekrem lied in a pool of scarlet blood, her little body crawling toward her. Ryoko slid down reaching out her hand as the man was busy slaying the women. Ryoko took hold of the little hand and pulled her quickly to her.

Holding the child against her, Ryoko heard the rush of footfalls behind her. Reaching her quarters, Ryoko hastily closes the door behind her and successfully latching the door, she laid the injured girl on the bed.

Ryoko held out her arms to the bloody child. _"Your neck."_

"_Mae ajjin elat tat kill anna!"_ Ekrem pleaded her eyes wide with fear clenching the side of her neck. No sooner as she could instruct the girl to hold the wound with the cloth, she felt herself being yanked back, her body collided with the dresser.

Haruka made the attempt to deliver the final blow to the child but Ryoko was able to reach the back of his vest and hauled him out of the room. The man tumbled and hit the adjacent wall.

Ryoko let out a rageful scream as she kicked and punched him. She clamored as she continued to strike him. He whimpered as his body slid down to the porcelain floor, tainted it with his blood. Ryoko took a deep breath as she staggered back to the doorway, dizziness overcame her. All she heard was the little girls cry and before she knew it, callused hands took hold of her hair.

All she recalled was a glint of silver and intense pain, like a rupture. In her mind's eye, pieces of her life on earth filled her mind, Tenchi's gentle smile…her mother, the family…the day she met Hotsuma…the news of their pregnancy…their wedding.

My baby…

She pivoted towards him, letting out a ferocious cry. With her saber in hand, she thrust the sword into Haruka and drew it back. His eyes went wide, his bloody and grimy teeth spit at her as he chortled. Disgusted, she angled the sword upward piercing his heart, she heard him wheeze and dropped to the ground. He clutched at his wound, his groaned filling the hall. Ryoko snarled then held the saber tall and plunged it down with swiftness.

* * *

'_Hotsuma!' _A strong voice called out to him, _"Ryoko!"_

"_What was that?" _He stopped what he was doing and turned his head towards the fortress.

"_I-I did not hear anything." _Akio retorted softly but tightly held his arm.

"_Ryoko. Something happened to her. I feel it."_ Hotsuma protested as Akio reach out to him, _"Release me. I have to go to her._" He darted up the path feeling instant panic.

"_Hotsuma, wait!" _

The blond man sprinted up to the rear of the building, he opened the door nearest to Ryoko's room. The house servants were scattered about grimacing and holler at what they saw. He made his way through the crowd and saw the gore that greeted him in the dining room. The bodies were lined side by side, arms folded over their chest and eyes partially shut. Their limbs neared the stage of rigor, he was not gone long. Darting from the door and sprinted to Ryoko's quarters, the body of Haruka drew him. His eyes stared at the tiles above. Mouth parted and blue. The scarlet liquid leaking and drenching his shirt.

Hotsuma swiveled his head and looked into the room, more servants tended to the little girl and Ryoko who laid lifeless alongside the dead little girl. Time slowed for him, as he tried to understand what ensued. He even cursed himself for leaving her alone. He shuffled over to the side where Ryoko laid.

"_Mae ajjin dhir."_ The physician peers up at Hotsuma, _"Ajjin mae ma yalli?"_

"_Save her."_ Hotsuma eyes glistened, bending down to kiss Ryoko's forehead.

The physician looked to him solemnly, _"Jin yalli tikh vo. I am sorry. Your wife…losing a lot of blood."_

Hotsuma studied the physician determination in his eyes, _"Anha tikh yer fin mae! I will see to it that I dispose of you if you let her die."_ The physician quickly beckoned for assistance and immediately attend to Ryoko. Hotsuma comprehended Ryoko healing process was taking place, she would pull through, but he needed to ignite the fire under the staff arse if he will be a

continued presence in the fortress. He saw the backside of Akio, she gazed down at Haruka body being wrapped in the white cloth. Akio held the handkerchief to her nose, shame and insecurities were what she hated most about herself, but she lacked the courage to face them. It was a lot easier to play victim than swallow the reality. Feeling she was watched, she turned looking to the piercing cold eyes of her son.

Swift and burning, Akio rocked under the force using the wall for support. Her blue eyes swam with tears as she straightened herself up, ashamed to look at him.

"_Crying now, dear mother."_ Her sobs slowed to catch her breath. _"Crying with style."_

"_Hotsuma…"_

"_Because of you…"_ Hotsuma eyes glowed with animosity, he paused scanning about for something in particular. _"Years ago, what was the penalty for stealing?"_

"_50 lashes, I think it was."_ She estimated; she quirked a brow.

"_25 for the child, and 25 for Ryoko."_

"_Don't you think that punishment is excessive?"_

"_Not at all, mother."_

"_Frankly my son, I am innocent, until proven guilty."_

"_You reek with guilt."_ Hotsuma scowled and ordered for his mother to be locked away until Ryoko made a full recovery.

* * *

It took all but two weeks for Ryoko to finally step out of bed. She rested alone in the last week, her head felt heavy, her skin felt hypersensitive. The images slipped into her mind like a horror movie, she could not fight it anymore. Instead, she analyzed every scene, who was responsible for the arrangement.

Looking out the window, everything appeared the same.

Her eyes twinkled as sadness overwhelmed her, no longer have the feeling of the most terrible hangover—without the means of drinking. Her hands slide down her flat stomach, a desolate sob escapes her. Pressing her forehead to the window, her gasping wails became louder.

"_Princess, what you're doing up?"_ Hotsuma held her in his arms, supporting her to the bed.

"_I am fine."_

"_You're burning up."_ He wetted the cloth and folded it, placing it against her forehead. Ryoko gave up and gasped when he lifted her legs to place the pillow under. She was thankful for him, handsome from the depth of his eyes to the gentleness of his voice. Did he ever cry? Has he ever greeted the sun and our child? Has he ever looked to the stars and spoke to our child? His face uttered peace, his body not once slumped. How could he smile, when their world fell apart? She secured the pillow under her cheek feeling his lips at her temple.

Outside of the basement door, the guard rocked slightly, only to straighten at the sound of footfalls approaching. Hotsuma approached with a round tray with a small loaf of bread and a glass of water. The guard opened the door allowing the man in.

Akio head snapped up as a low whistle sounded in the direction of the stairwell before he saw who is approaching. Her long hair was disheveled and her eyes bloodshot, she eyed the tray with ravenousness. Hotsuma slid the tray under the cell door and turned to sit at the table his gaze unwavering.

"_Don't you think I have suffered enough?"_ Akio bit into the hard bread.

"_Suffered enough?"_ He chuckled, _"Insomnia is my companion that never quits. My brain is begging for a doze."_

_"Well, I have you know there are no such quiet moments down here. Rodent scampering about—Where are you going? Open this door!"_


	10. Til death do us part

Ryoko's Zinnia

* * *

One woman gathered up Ryoko's nightgown peaceably while the other stripped the bed linen of the king-sized bed, humming softly.

"_My lady, we will be nearby if you may need us."_ The older maid stroll to the door looking to the woeful pirate.

"_My husband?"_ Ryoko head snaps up in a brittle voice.

"_He is occupied at the moment working on the ship I was told. Do you need him?"_

"_No."_ She croaked.

"_We will be taking our leave then."_ The maids exited politely.

Ryoko rose and half-heartedly dragged herself to the full-sized mirror. She was scared to look at herself in the mirror, the first time she did ever since the altercation, she was afraid of the truth.

She exhaled heavily.

Those fiery orbs roam from the crown of her head to the black ankle boots that snuggly fit her perfect feet. Ryoko inclined her head closing her eyes as the ghosts of the past pranced around her.

She exhaled heavily once more.

You see, the bald-faced pirate that stark fear among the galaxy now stood with exhaustion and agony. The shame was painful at times, that she would cry for hours under the sea of covers as Hotsuma laid 'calmly' nearby. For reprieve, Ryoko invested in silent prayer, a habit that she witnessed from the Masaki's. Clapping her hands twice and trusting that her plea would reach to the other side to her departed child. Ryoko immediately felt the cloud of sadness went.

Resuming her ministration, her long pallid fingers across the four medium-sized braids that were fused into her half-updo. According to the olden times of Khaleeis, this hairstyle professed that the woman is not only married but stands as the opposite of her man in strength. The long coat was black as coal, she fingered the velvety texture, smirking as she takes in the feminine cut. Hotsuma knew her style and she was appreciative of it. Instead of revealing, he requested it to be fabricated classy yet assertive.

Moving her hand to shade the sunlight from her face, the glimmer from her stone caught her attention. The smooth silvery metal. The screams. The blood. She cowered, sandwiching her head between her hands. Capriciously her amber orbs became wolfish her breathing heavy. She became hungry for retribution. The anger was different, it hit her like a raging sea, there was no time like the present to pay a certain person a visit. She needed to stay steadfast to her new goal.

With her shoulders roll back, Ryoko tried to exhibit a strong front as she avoided the stares and questions in the corridor. Before reaching to the last door of the hall, Ryoko eyes darted to a maid mechanically dusted an end table. Expecting for her to not take heed to her presence, Ryoko reaches out to the knob.

"_My lady, do you need anything?"_ The young maiden inquired glancing over her shoulder. The maids were not of Hotsuma and hers but his mothers, the southern maids.

Ryoko hand hovered over the knob, _"Vo."_ She kept her back from the woman.

The maid quirked her brow. _"You must be hungry my lady, you haven't eaten anything in the last couple of days."_

_"I ate a snack. I am fine."_ Ryoko turned slightly, this young girl was smart. It was no doubt in Ryoko's mind that the teen was prepared for the encounter.

"_A snack? What is a snack?"_ Ryoko flinched at the innocent question, even that made Mihoshi seem not as inept.

"_Listen here, I have to take care of an important matter. So, if you don't mind, please run along." _

'_No one is to enter the basement other than me and those who I've authorized' The exact words of the lord. I do not recall you being authorized."_

"_The Lord eh?" _

"_Your husband my lady." _

"_I see. Tell you what, I think I am in the mood for a meal."_ Ryoko said sweetly, watching the maid smiled and bowed.

"_Right this way my lady."_ The maid pivots.

_"Gladly,"_ Ryoko smirked as phased out of her duplicate form.

Akio roused as the sound of the wooden steps creaked.

"_It's about time. I am starving."_ The older woman muttered under her breath. Akio slowly rose and straighten out her lengthy robe. The woman peered over her shoulder; it was unusually quiet.

"_What the?! AH!"_ Akio breathes heavily as her hair was balled into the pirate's hand. Anger glowed in her blue eyes to have been caught when she least expected it, though her mind reeled on how the pirate entered the cell unsuspectingly. Akio gritted her teeth as it felt like her hair was being pulled from out the roots. Ryoko brought the saber close to the woman's neck.

"_It's done! I'm locked in this lair, there is no need to show yourself here! You have already swayed my son to abandon me!"_

Ryoko tightened her hold on Akio's salt and pepper hair.

"_Release me!"_

Ryoko arm snaked around the woman's neck, it was the perfect chokehold. _"My sword has no preference. As it punctures the skin, it tends to burn the flesh…the contact can be fast or slow and as its owner, it is up to me. I'm thinking slow." _She drew the sword near so Akio can feel the intensity. Akio pulse quicken, her groans became louder, her nails dig deep into the soft texture of Ryoko's coat.

Of course, she wanted to scare the woman, and it was working but…

Ryoko's jaw slackened, what good would it do to kill the woman? Hotsuma would never forgive her. This would be a homicide, an isolated case but…but what good it will do? Akio took the advantage and threw her head back, ramming Ryoko in the face. Impulsively, Ryoko thrusted her forward with a lot more force than she intended to. Akio collides with the cell bars; a cry of agony escaped her. She used the cell bars to hoist herself up staring the cyan haired woman down.

_Don't cry now._ Ryoko eyed her, waiting for her next move.

Akio twists to shoot the cyan haired owner with a dark look of her own.

"_Am I more than you bargained for yet?!" _

"_You stupid child!"_ Ryoko eyes widen, and she propels her foot into Akio's abdomen. _Payback._ Snippets of Hayate bearing down on her paraded in her mind._ That bastard! _Akio's shriek jolted her out of her dark thoughts, fists balled as the pain surged through her body. _You Bitch!_

"_Our child is gone because of you!"_ Ryoko held her flat abdomen.

Akio staggered to her feet once more, _"I will NEVER raise a child that is part Seniwan or Juraian!"_ Her breathing was ragged; her teeth soaked with blood. But there it was, the truth! With the Adrenaline that coursed through her, she tackled the pirate to the ground. Akio successfully straddles Ryoko, clasping her hands tightly around the pirate's neck. _"You don't seem to realize, you hard-headed child!" _Akio tightens her hold. Ryoko coughed and gasps gritting her teeth as the tension build. _"Seniwans are nothing but sellouts! If it weren't for your mother, Khaleeis would not be in the state it is in. There would not be any division! No struggle!"_ Ryoko felt herself weaken under the pressure. She wondered how a woman of her stature possessed such strength. _"Be schooled by the flame, child. I do not hold you in my heart because of my son. You are nothing to me!"_

Ryoko felt faint. Her grip began to weaken.

"_Yes, that's right, close those eyes."_ Akio beamed.

Snippets of Ryoko's life came through once more.

The first meeting with Tenchi.

The first date with Tenchi.

The kiss.

Hotsuma.

Her wedding night.

The baby.

Baby!

No!

"_You wench, you will not get the better of me!"_ In an agile move, Ryoko clobbered the woman with a hit to the head with her fist. The unconscious Akio collapsed onto Ryoko.

* * *

Ryoko reached a broken mirror and like a ritual, her lips pursed then turned into a reluctant smile. The guilt was heavier than ever, all because she was inspired to cover her weakness. She never was a wife before, she was never a mother before.

_I failed you, my child!_ The shards of glass fell to the ground like her shattered dreams. Her eyes clenched tight as the stinging from her fist flow through her. Ryoko gazed over her shoulder to Akio, the woman laid sprawled out on the floor motionless, regretfully relieved as she saw the faint rise and fall of Akio's chest. Now, she backed away and flee to the door.

Ryoko strode out to the corridor with her eyes lowered. Her hair was slightly ruffled, but she needed to center herself. As if her thoughts had summoned him, her ears perked to his voice calling out to her from the opposite end of the hall. She forced a smile and quickened her pace, greeting her life partner with opened arms.

Hotsuma was on a search for Ryoko after he decided to catch a break from the hot sun. Questioning the servants on her whereabouts, with one reporting that she vanished into thin air before she received her meal, made his anxiety go through the ceiling. He warned her about displaying her powers in front of the staff.

"_Ryoko!"_ He caught movement from his peripheral, _"Princess!"_

Like an apparition she appeared closer to him, her pale face and her smile greeted him warmly though her eyes betrayed her. His tan hand scrunched her cyan hair. _"I was looking all over for you. What were you doing out of your room? And what is this I hear of you 'vanishing into thin air' Ryoko I distinctly told you not to show off your powers!"_ He condemned taking a fleeting looked to where she had come from, a whirlwind of emotions evident in his features. Ryoko pulled his face back to her and drawn him in for a kiss. He returned the kiss, and planted another to her forehead, threading his fingers through her hair once more.

Ryoko purred, _"I'm not going to leave you."_ At that moment, a servant sauntered by them heading in the direction of where Akio was kept locked up. Her eyes widen, darting back to the man who held her in his arms.

Hotsuma brows knitted, something was baiting at him. He looked down the hall catching the tail end of the servant, something was wrong. Hotsuma stepped away from Ryoko, his attention strictly on the opened door. Ryoko quickly ceased his arm, _"No, you mustn't!" _

"_What?"_

"_Your Grace!"_ A voice came from down the hall, Hotsuma looked over his shoulder.

* * *

"_My hands are shaking."_ Akio clenched her hands together. Hotsuma picked up the cup with water from the nightstand and propped Akio's head against his palm.

"_Drink."_ She nodded appreciatively.

_"Are you ever going to listen to me? Look at what she has done my son. I should've died, that would've made her happy."_ Hotsuma took a moment to look at the purple bruises on her face and forearm as she cupped the side of his face. He was thankful that the altercation did not result in broken bones. Earlier when the nurses were tending to her, he saw the purple welts scattered across her abdomen. Though the scratch marks on her cheek caught his attention, _"Don't look at me like that"_ Hotsuma lowered his head.

"_Matters are still going to run smoothly in my absence. I have left strict instructions to the aides."_ He motioned towards her body, _"Ryoko would not do something like this if provoked. Separation at this time can help remedy this situation for all of us." _

"_You don't mean that."_

"_Mother, you did waltz back into my life like it was nothing. I need time-I have to also settle my demons." _

A confused look spread across Akio's face, _"I'll stay right here, whenever you decide to return."_ She reaches out to him and he takes her hand, _"Just know you deserve so much better. The thought of losing you scares me."_

"_I owe Ryoko. I am indebted to her Mother."_

She places her hand up_, "I will take my rest now,"_ and turned away from him.

_"Goodbye, Mother."_

Ryoko waited at the shoreline, her rear end tingled. Upon learning of what happened to his mother at the hands of his wife, Hotsuma took matters into his own hands and hauled Ryoko back to their sleeping quarters. He bent her over, striking her buttocks out of anger, out of embarrassment and pure enjoyment. Ryoko heaved a sigh, after all, she did lie and disobeyed him, yet she wondered what could have happened if the old hag had died at her hands.

What would he have done then?

She quickly straightens up as the converted soldiers moved into attention, Hotsuma sauntered by her to the door of Gaiyan. He opened the doorway and turned to the troops. He gave the order to protect and to remain faithful to the state and his mother until his return.

"_Ryoko."_ The woman jolted as he called out her name. _"Do you have any words?"_

"_Vo. I mean no." _She knew not to say anything more, out of fear of another 'punishment.'

* * *

As heated as she was, he was handsome as he slept. His steady breaths and the way his toned abdomen contracted plus being a great distance from Khaleeis was enough to make Ryoko smile. She wanted nothing more to curl up into the curve of his body, although that would have led to another seduction and he needed the ample rest. Planting a kiss to his temple Ryoko carefully climbed over him and tiptoed to the door.

"_Let's check how far we have gotten, it's pretty dangerous leaving the ship on auto-pilot." _Ryoko cracked her neck. The turbulence causes her to hit into a door. _"Ouch!"_ She staggered away from the door and found that it was unlocked. _"What's this?"_ She peeked in.

Curiosity baited at her, and she quickly peeps over her shoulder before entering. This room was not familiar to her. The lights automatically flickered on, causing her to squint by the brightness.

"_Hotsuma made this room to my specifications. Didn't you Hotsuma? Hotsuma?"_ A voice filled the room, Ryoko peered up to the big screen. It was her. She remembered calling out to him, and he never showed.

Ryoko watched in disbelief as Kiyone frowned on the screen, _"Tell me something first, why are you doing this?" _He was spying on her. Ryoko was white as chalk, her sight became blurry. She fumbled with the keys intending to stop the video, instead, it shifted to another video. The water pouring down her porcelain skin, her lips parted as she was consumed by the warmth of the steamy water.

"_Everything has been a sham, hasn't it?"_ She questioned feeling she was not alone. He remained stoic behind her. "Answer me! Let's see what lies spew out of that mouth of yours!" She spins around pointing a shaky index finger at him. Blue eyes calmly searched her wide and petrified orbs.

_"I don't regret one single moment that you and I have shared, not one."_ He said flatly.

She pressed a hand to her throat; her choked cry filled the room. _"Is that the best you can do?"_

"_I wanted you for so long because of your essence, not your body._" Hotsuma wanted to hold her, reassure that he loves her, wanted to tell her how she was his gift from the universe, his twin soul…born from the same flame. She was the last of his kind. But truth can be a strange notion. He anticipated that after the truth comes out, it will bring understanding after all his princess always understood. Hotsuma walked by her, and key in functions that she could not see. Her eyes darted to the big screen again as photos and videos revealed her, even in her intimate and alone moments long before they have met, were deleted one by one. He turned to find her transfixed on the screen above. She was pale as a ghost. When she finally looks into his oceanic orbs, the exchange was no longer magical, they screamed sorrow. A picture of loss and devastation. He had another revelation for her, he hissed and lowered his head his golden locks masking his agony.

_"I was ordered by Yugi to drive you away from earth…and end your life when I saw fit."_ Ryoko's eyes widen, her sudden shriek drove her to her knees onto the cold floor. He felt relief at the expense of Ryoko's agony. A low groan escaped her as her hands repeatedly clench before her then gripping her clothing that offered a little warmth from the chilly room. Hotsuma brows wrinkled, his lips trembled, he could not take it. He pulled her body into his embrace holding her tightly. _"I have never felt so complete until I have met you, Princess." _He spoke shaky, his voice breaking as she struggled against him. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her.

"_I will not allow you to leave me!" _He sensed her breaking free. Hotsuma finally drew back, holding her head in his large hands. _"Please don't leave me. She has been defeated. I am no longer her lackey. I am free of her."_ Ryoko face was damp of her tears, her eyes bloodshot. She forcefully pushed him away from her.

"_Who defeated her? Tell me."_ Her dagger hummed to life between them. Hotsuma felt the heat blazing under his chin.

"_Tenchi."_ Ryoko looked skeptically at him, she slowly rose. Her sword extending.

"_I just know."_ He declared sitting on his knees before her. _"I'm free of Yugi's control princess."_

"_No! She could not have relinquished all her power on you so easily. She knows your mind; she knows your next move before you do it! I know because I was just like you! There's no escaping from such power unless there is a definite demise of the other!" _

Hotsuma eyed the sword with trepidation and to her rigid and narrow eyes.

Ryoko waited for a hint, her heartbeat hard within her chest, adrenaline on high. She just needed a simple move so she can plunge the sword into him for all the pain he caused her.

_Come on! _The pirate grits her teeth.

He bowed and phased away.

Ryoko spins around, she could no longer feel him. The woman sprints towards the door and out to the hall. _"Show yourself!"_ There was a sick feeling growing inside her stomach, and her skin shuddered with fear. She was using the walls for support before she stumbled when the ship lurched forward.

_What was that?! _At the sound of glass breaking ahead of her the power immediately went out after.

She phased in the center of the cockpit. Ryoko caught sight of the cracked window and the small sound of air entering the cockpits dash. Ahead of her, she saw a snowy planet. No evidence of inhabitants. Ryoko turns slowly discovering Hotsuma seated indifferently to the danger that lies ahead. If it was not for the slight movement of his chest, she would have thought he was dead.

_"Why?"_ She pleaded, shooting a look back as the planet drew closer. She lowered herself to the floor, she blamed herself for trusting so easily. She closed her eyes feeling his hand run through her soft silky silvery strands.

He grimaced lifting her head to look at him, _"Til death do us part, Ryoko." _Her sight blurred, her sobs settle down, she heard nothing, but the man's heartbeat echoed in her ear, all feeling drained from her body.

Hotsuma held her close to his heart, the last bit of the window finally gave way and the wind blew cold air into the cockpit. He encircles the woman into his arms preparing for impact.

_Black._


	11. Kindred Spirits

The planet was covered in a thick blanket of snow, two bodies laid sprawled meters apart. A loud clang filled the air, jolting the cyan haired pirate from her unconscious state. The snow flurries pricked her pale face, causing her to wince. Opening one eye her vision was fuzzy and she quickly became giddy from lifting her head. Ryoko let out a low growl feeling heavy pressure at the back of her head, she came to the assumption she probably got a scalp wound or worse—a fracture.

Her hand moved over the snow, trying to clutch what she could. This was not going to be how she would meet her fate. No, Hakubi's never quit! Ryoko rolled over resting on all fours, the uncaring wind surrounded her in its embrace. The flurries violently jabbed into her skin; she hated the cold. Standing up, she held up her arm for a better sight of the wreckage it was then when her sights landed on the black form that was almost buried.

_You bastard._

Ryoko balled her fists and clenched her jaw, she limped over with a mission. She was going to end his life, for all he put her through. Ryoko dropped to her knees and grabbed the black fabric only to find…a trap. Paranoia and dizziness set in as she heard his faint whispers surrounding her

_Princess._

She turns.

_Princess._

She turns again. Internally she screamed, her head was pounding like it wanted to explode, perhaps she took a harder hit than she thought

Their connection, their bond was unfeigned and transcendent. She desired to dropped to her knees, giving up on his game although she kept replaying their tender moments. What stood out to her was his thought compelling words to her back on earth, near her beloved tree.

"_We are one Ryoko, my kindred spirit." _

"_Kindred spirit?"_

"_Yes. No matter where the other is, how far they are, even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another."_

Ryoko's lips mouthed the last words, an unnatural shiver ran up her spine—He is near. She spun around in time to not only block his attack but effectively impaled her saber into him. The forceful winds had lightened up as if it was brought on by him—like a spell. Her amber eyes lifted to his, her mouth opened. His face contorted with pain and sadness as he staggered into her, bumping her nose in the process. Ryoko looked heavenward holding back her tears, he was breathing hard.

"Princess." He called out to her holding her tight as they collapse to the ground, she bobbed her head urging him to go.

"Hush now, the wound is deep." She took his hand placing it to her lips and between their bodies sensing his restlessness. "Don't fight it. You are free now. Free from Yugi…free from despair." Ryoko heard him draw in a sharp breath, she decided that holding him tight would be enough, as she was deficient in the sympathy department. In the walls of her chest, her heart feel like it was being squeezed, a groan escaped, and she bit down on her lip to stifle her cry, her body shivered.

His body became cold…

Her body sagged over his…


	12. The Reunion

The Reunion

The cyan haired woman's chest lifted and fell, like an art form, a little snore emanating from the small opening of her lips. The worn and wrinkled face of the Shinto priest stole a glance at her over his shoulder, a smirk forming across his lips. Summer had officially ended two weeks ago, yet the Masaki household was becoming impatient and anxiety-driven searching for their lost comrade and roommate. Aside from the others, Tenchi refused to sleep in the night, instead, habitually he wandered through the compound through the woods calling out for her or sketch one piece after another lethargically until the sun came up. His aloof behavior eventually affronted Sasami discouraging her to cook any meal after a series of tardiness and half-finished meals. The old shrine keeper kept optimistic, still, the family was on the brink for another falling out. She would find her way back home; he would always say to them every evening; and like clockwork, he was always greeted with scoffs, gripes, and slamming of doors.

Two nights ago, after watching Tenchi retreating from the trail shouting to the heavens over his lost dear friend and from guilt, from the shadows. Lord Katsuhito continued his grandson's trek on the lone trail. He clicked his flashlight off and let the moonlight guide him, it was another half a mile until a whimper drawn him. Lord Katsuhito pulled off the trail and through the bush with no hesitation. He stopped near a tall cedar tree with a smile.

Lo and behold laying transversely at the base of it was the infamous space pirate. He hunched over and stilled himself for a moment resting his middle and index digits on her neck until he felt a pulse. _"Ryoko?"_ He questioned softly a little emotion in his words. He took in her unique look, the style of braids overwhelmed him. They were unique to one particular tribe. _"Some trip you had, hm? Please tell me about it when you are stronger."_ Ryoko's head lolled as if to answer, the pirate was semi-conscious. He propped her up against the tree and peered around the area. The mask of a tired, worn face, with wrinkles that bored into his tan skin, changed to that of a handsome man in his late twenties with long dark hair. He turned his body against her and pulled her arms over his broad and muscular shoulders.

"_Yosho." Ryoko softly murmured strengthening her hold around him._

"_Welcome home, rest now." He adjusted her, so she sat higher on his back. _

The autumn evening was pleasing although a chill was beginning to fill the room, he rose slowly and pick up his comforter that was neatly folded in the corner. The thick blue comforter was his favorite for it was soft and gave him peace, it was a Christmas gift from Achika when he spent his late evenings at the shrine, she worried that in his old age he was more susceptible to the cold…only if she knew the real truth. Ryoko exhaled as the warmth enveloped her and turned away to succumbed to the call of sleep once more.

Returning to his desk, he pulled out the wooden drawer and picked out a crystal. Rolling it around in his withered fingers; "Thank you for bringing her home."

He hit the ground running, his heart beating fast and strong. The phone call was enough to make him and the rest of the household occupants ecstatic. The females were on the verge of placing on their shoes when the raven-haired brown-eyed boy wedge himself between them and the door.

"Maybe, it is best not to crowd her. Give her some time, you know?" Tenchi scratched the back of his head. Kiyone straightens up and quirked her brow at him.

"Maybe you should go then, Tenchi."

"I could not impose…I mean after all that has happened…" Tenchi looks away peering down shamefully. The girl's exchange looks eventually grinning at one another. Ayeka shuffled in her spot looking disapprovingly at the group.

"Very well then, Lord Tenchi. You go while the rest of us prepare a hearty meal for her." Ayeka suggested assertively. "I am sure she is starving. Do not be long."

"Oh right, thank you all of you! I'll be back in a moment." He darted out the foyer before any of them can send their good wishes for the pirate.

Reaching the crown of the shrine steps, Tenchi hunched over resting his hands on his knees. _Dammit. _He could not resist, he needed to see her even if it meant his lungs were on fire.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi rushed over and bowed.

"Good morning, Tenchi." Lord Katsuhito looked the young boy over.

"I came as quickly as I could!" Tenchi now blew heavily through his teeth, trying to steady his breathing.

"Is that so?" Lord Katsuhito remained still keeping a watchful eye on the boy. Tenchi straightened up and locked eyes with the elder, before looking to the entryway of the room.

"What is it? Is Ryoko here, Grandpa?" The old man nodded and raised his hand towards the door.

"Go on. She must be starving now."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

Ryoko laid still, her fingers gripped the pillow beneath her cheek. Beneath her lids, her golden orbs roam rapidly. She found herself back on the ship. Ryoko stood before the wide window watching the snowy planet approach. How quick a love can turn to pure animosity? Her eyes focused on the reflection of the man behind her sitting in the chair. She turned around her eyes locking with his, she stepped forward, then another step until she could rest on her knees and touch his chest. Her hand laid over his heart, and his eyes had lost their vibrancy. What looked back at her was grayish orbs, a heartless gaze. Ryoko laid her head over his heart and snaked her arms around him. He did not move for a moment, and she hoped he would do something or say something. Anything to comfort her. The ship jolted and the power went completely out.

"_P-Please, hold me," _Ryoko begged burying her face into his chest. If she is going to die, she wanted to in his embrace. She felt his hands on her back, then completely engulfed her in his embrace.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi rocked her gently then more vigorously. He was afraid she could have passed out. "No, Ryoko! Please wake up!" Tenchi hunched over her body, placing his ear near to face. He can hear her mumbling and return to rousing her once more.

"This better be good for you to wake me up!" She precisely grabbed the front of his shirt without opening her eyes. Tenchi gulped with his hands sprawled. Opening one golden orb, she glares at him and quickly let go and drew the blanket over her head.

"Ugh, Good morning…Ryoko. Ugh…I—Go away!" Ryoko roared at him from underneath the covers.

"Ryoko, now I-I understand there's a lot to be said," Tenchi pleaded placing a hand to what he hoped was her arm. "...but Sasami is cooking a big meal for you. And you don't want to disappoint her now, right? Ryoko?" Tenchi brought his head down a bit, hearing a low growl from the woman.

"Fine."

The two bowed to the shrines elder then turned to descend the stairs, both careful to not brush against the other. Tenchi stuffed his hands into the pocket of his blue kimono feeling a chill, or was it the tension in the air? He observes her from his peripheral. She was oddly quiet, but he was happy to have her home.

Ryoko yellow orbs chased the orange and red leaves as they dance in front of them showering the dull steps below. She exhaled noisily wrapping her arms around herself raising her head to look to the indigo sky;coming to a halt.

"Ryoko…" Tenchi stopped a few steps down and turn to her then mirroring her actions. "Yeah, it is the first day of having actual autumn weather." Tenchi connected with the facets of the season. He booted at a pile of leaves nearby, "Guess I will be taking care of this tomorrow."

"Some things never change." He muttered under his breath. Ryoko brought her focus back to the boy, his little idiom did not go unnoticed.

"Yeah, but you have." Ryoko gave him a knowing look passing by. Tenchi arched a dark brow frozen in his spot.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

He whirled around watching her pivot at the second landing overlooking the residence. Tenchi eventually caught up to her, fighting internally on what to say.

"Don't try to wrap your mind around it. It's in the past." She shrugged.

"How can you say such a thing, when I do not understand what you are talking about." Tenchi seized her arm then grip her shoulder with the other. "What do you mean? What are you talking about, Ryoko?" He pleaded.

Ryoko gazes at him his touch triggering a series of emotions, her heart beating against the walls of her chest. The flashes of that night struck her. That kiss! Her preoccupied look faltered turning into a look of agony and rage; she pushed him away continuing her descend to the landing. "It's nothing."

Tenchi lagged as they drew near to the residence. Ryoko felt a lump in her throat, her stomach in knots. Mihoshi was the first to open the door and rush out to her with open arms.

"Hey, Mihoshi." Ryoko held the woman weakly.

"Welcome home!" Mihoshi squeezed her and linked her arm around Ryoko's bring her to the entryway. The pirate kept her eyes downcast after looking to the teal haired woman standing at the threshold.

"Well, well." Kiyone unclasped her arms, she eyed Ryoko from head to toe. She was worried about the welfare of her companion after they were framed by an unknown informer. "How are you?"

"I'm well." Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the woman, she could tell she was brimming with questions. Ryoko hoped her short answer was convincing enough, at Kiyone's approval she stepped to the side allowing the pirate in.

Inside, the aroma of food mixed with the organic scent of just being home was gratifying. Mihoshi hurried passed the trio into the kitchen. Outside they heard a collective squeal of excitement. Ryoko immediately became uncomfortable, she wanted to teleport away until she was good and ready to reunite with her family. The first one out was Ayeka, she assumed her usual pose, welcoming her back from afar. Her next comment was cut off by the loud cry of the petite princess. Sasami's flushed face damped with tears was now buried into her black dress.

"Oh, I have missed you so! Where did you go, Ryoko?!" Sasami sobbed. Ryoko clenched her eyes shut, she thought that running away for a bit would be beneficial for her—but what she neglected to understand her absence would hurt the young princess.

_Stupid Ryoko! _She bit down on her bottom lip, kneeling before the child she ran up hands up and down Sasami's arms. "I am here now; I am not going anywhere. I promise!" Sasami wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Are you hungry?" Sasami asks placing her hands on either side of Ryoko's face. At her nod, the child perked up, "Great, I have made a big meal!"

The loving interaction cuts the tension in the room. It was apparent that Ryoko's return brought back the merriment they have been missing for weeks. Nobuyuki beamed and open his arms wide for the pirate. Ryoko smirked and walked into his embrace, he held her tight. Mihoshi and Kiyone grinned at one another, Ayeka glanced at Tenchi, who looked on at the doting interaction his father was having with Ryoko. The princess returned to the kitchen.

Tenchi caught the tail end of the conversation before him, "Must tell us about your adventures out in space."

"About that." Ryoko scratched the back of her head. "I have already forgotten most of what happened."

"I have made your favorite, beef soup! So eat up, Ryoko!" Sasami took her seat beside her hushed older sister.

"Thanks, Sasami, boy did I miss this!" Ryoko feigned the excitement, bowl after bowl, she fought queasiness she was feeling. The realization hit, as she looked around the table noticing the absence of a particular pinked hair woman. Must be busy with a new project.

Once the meal was over, Ryoko made her way to the door under the steps. Pushing the door did not budge, Ryoko arched a brow.

"Miss Washu only made one appearance all this summer." Ryoko looked over her shoulder to the lavender haired woman. "It is unfortunate she could not come out to greet you. Well, I mean you did leave her abruptly. No contact for weeks…"

"Thank you." Ryoko cut across. "Thank you, for the…useless information." The two glared at each other.

"Is everything alright?" Tenchi approached, Ayeka stole the moment to head into the kitchen.

"No, I am feeling a little smothered." Ryoko turned and headed to her room.

Three days past.

A week past.

Two weeks in and Ryoko peered over her shoulder at the petite pink door beneath the stairs. She had been trying to connect with her mother all day and throughout the night. No luck. Ryoko picked up the glass of water finishing it off and grabbing the pitcher to refill. Tenchi arched a brow, Ryoko singlehandedly emptied a whole pitcher of water.

"Save some for the fish."He chuckled. Ryoko's eyes darted from the cup to Tenchi, it dawned on her what he meant. 

"Guess, I am thirsty." Ryoko started to experience a cottonmouth sensation in the last couple of days. "Excuse me, I am going to head to my room."

"Are you alright there, Ryoko?" Nobuyuki slumped his newspaper, concern etched across his face. Ryoko nods and reassured the family she was fine and not to worry. Climbing up the wooden stairwell to her room, she felt all eyes were on her.

With the absence of her mother, Ryoko had to deal with reoccurring headaches, she attempted to drink sake, but immediately felt repulsed by it. Ryoko phased into her pastel-colored nightgown and flopped down on her futon.

It was only supposed to be a nap, but the pirate was asleep for five hours. Tenchi returned from doing chores and was notified to wake the pirate for dinner. He rapped the door a few times but no answer. Tenchi shrug at Ayeka, who urged him to return to the table, griping about old habits.

A ticklish sensation on her nose became irksome, the feathery touch became frequent. Letting out an aggravated growl, she lunged forward locking eyes with emerald green orbs.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Washu spoke attempting to plant a kiss to her daughter's lips.

"What the-Hey!" Ryoko shoved her away. "Where have you been?"

"Around." Washu sat beside her, looking to her shady. "I was going to ask you the same, but I wanted you to at least think about me for once."

"Of course, tic for tac. It's all making sense now. Listen, mom, it was not intentional. Things have happened I got caught up. So what?"

"So I have seen…and felt." Ryoko arched a brow at her petite mother. "Oh, I know. My sweet little oni is now a woman." Washu cupped the side of her daughter's face.

Ryoko furrowed her brow, and shoved her mother's hand away, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I am a woman, always been a woman!"

Washu sent her a knowing look. "Mother knows things. You will know in time."

"Why are you speaking in riddles?" Ryoko was growing annoyed.

"I may have been absent, but I have been monitoring your physiological information since you arrived on earth—just needed two weeks to achieve valid data…confirming my suspicions."

"Suspicions such as?" Ryoko side eye the woman, Washu chuckled and patted the crown of her cyan haired child and phased away.

"Oh, come on!" She shrieked and flopped back down the pillow.


	13. There's a chill in the air

How can something be so pure, so organic…feels like utter hell? Washu announced that the new member of the Masaki clan could make their appearance any day now and each day the reformed pirate felt drained and miserable. Ryoko attempted to move a loose strand from her face only to be impeded by the intravenous line hooked to the bent of her arm. It was the great petite scientist idea since little Ryoko found it challenging to eat and resort to crackers and liquids. Fluttering eyelids listlessly at the monitor, "Mom…mom…m-Dammit Washu get in here right now!" Ryoko cried and slumped against the pillow, this was torture and she will ensure that others feel her wrath.

"Little Ryoko! No need to holler. I am right here," Washu materialized alongside her bed and turned off the monitor then remove the cord from her inpatient offspring.

"I hate this! I feel constrained!" Ryoko eases off the bed and heads into her closet for bathing supplies. Washu folded her arms looking to her with a smile. 

"Motherhood is not easy, my dear; though, it is very entertaining to see the once 'feared woman in outer space'-come again?! What is entertaining?!" Washu sealed her lips immediately considering how quick Ryoko spun around with a scowl, yet her plumped face and rosy glow was enough to make Washu chuckle.

"What now? Why are you laughing at me? Stop it!" Ryoko's brows wrinkled, she hated being overly sensitive. 

Washu's laughter waned then she placed her hand on Ryoko's arm, "It's nothing my little Ryoko. Wash up and I will see you for breakfast."

….

Ryoko slipped on her yellow and blue dress, the weight became unbearable on her pelvis, she squeezed her eyes shut feeling the fetus move downward. "Can't wait for this to be over." At that moment a soft and familiar knocked fill her quiet space, and the pirate let out a groan. Ayeka made her presence known, giving Ryoko a once-over. "Miss. Ryoko you are nearing the last days of your pregnancy. You should be resting. I will have Sasami bring your breakfast. I only came to see if you needed anything." Ayeka bent to pick up a pillow that was thrown at her during her lecture.

"I am fine, it's not like I have a disease. Ow!" She winced turning towards Ayeka, shuffling to the door. Finding it half-amusing Ayeka looped her arm around the pirates bent arm that rested above her growing abdomen.

….

After breakfast prepared by the little princess, the expectant mother needed to fight off the tiredness after overeating. It was her queue to take a walk for some reprieve considering how she was in earshot of the eldest princess lecturing her how overeating is unhealthy for the unborn child. Ryoko announced to the rest of the household occupants she was going on a walk groaning as the owner of the high pitch voice moved towards the kitchen. Nobuyuki encouraged her to not wander off too far from the home, in the event the little one wanted to make their debut. 

"No need to worry, it is just a little walk. I will be fine." She crossed the threshold to the foyer.

"Hey, Ryoko!" Sasami peeks from the doorway, and rush over to the pirate. "Can you take this to Tenchi? This is the third time this week, he has forgotten to take his lunch."

"Sure." Ryoko grabbed the bento box with a smile patting the crown of the little princess head.

"Thanks, Ryoko!"

….

Ryoko closes her eyes humming a soft tune she heard in one of the shops in town. It was a haunting melody, but it was calming down the little bundle whirling in her abdomen. Her amber eyes open surveying the field for a certain black-haired young adult male. She spotted him plowing the dirt deep in the thought, _what is going in the little head of his now?_

Sadness with a mix of irritation clouded his features as he plowed at the dirt. Nine months have passed and the youngest of the Masaki men still held on to guilt. He wished things would have transpired differently. _'You don't get to restart things,_' He paused wiping sweat from his forehead. _'Unless you are a god.'_ He breathed. Tenchi was about to resume when he heard a recognizable, yet raspy voice called out to him.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko waddled down the path with one arm supporting her lower back and rested the basket on the bed of the blue pickup. "I brought some lunch!"

"Huh, oh it is you Ryoko! Careful now, you look exhausted you did not have to bring this up here!" He pleaded immediately dropping his tools and gloves jogging towards her.

"I get random spurts of energy, you know. I am pregnant, not disabled." She brightened for a second, then brought her arm forward. In the space between them was Tenchi's bento box, "This is the third time this week. What is eating at you?" She winks at him.

"You didn't need to bring this all the way here," Tenchi repeated taking his bento box. "I—uh I appreciate it Ryoko, thank you." Tenchi looked away briefly and dropped his head shamefully. "You seriously did not have to bring this. Little Washu said that—" Tenchi began in a low voice, Ryoko rolled her eyes silencing him with her index finger on his lips.

"Hush now, I know what my mom has said." Ryoko digs into the basket picking out a blue blanket. "Get over it already." Ryoko places her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "We will get through this, as we always do. And besides, a nightly rendezvous with a certain Juraiian princess—now and then—will help ease your anxiety. Believe me." She nudged his shoulder.

Tenchi swallowed hard, "W-What, h-how did you know? I mean…"

Ryoko burst into a whole-hearted laugh, "Keen sense of hearing. Blessing and a curse." Tenchi nodded and panned around the field, struggling to shake the uncomfortable feeling. She playfully bit her bottom lip and poked him in his ribs repeatedly until he burst into a laugh. "Enough, let's eat. Walking here was a workout, I miss flying and teleporting whenever I feel like it."

"Soon, you will be back to the Ryoko we all know and love." Tenchi found a spot on the ground. "Here is a good spot, think it will be comfortable for you. Maybe this spot, the floor is not too hard. I'm doing it again, aren't I, Ryoko? Ryoko?"

His answer came in silence. He straightens up and peers up to see Ryoko gazing heavenward. He mirrored her, feeling a cold and wet sensation slide down his cheek.

Rain.

Snow.

"Winter has finally come. So much for a picnic. Guess it is a good time for some hot chocolate, right Ryoko?" Tenchi replaces the boxes, his tools and folded the blanket. "At least, I got most of the work done. I will make a call home, so Sasami can prepare some hot chocolate for us."

Ryoko stood in a trance, feeling the drop of something wet and felt it ran down her forehead; brought back a memory she tried so hard to forget. She paused and peered up once more, the sky grew pale and gloomy. At the mention of her name she blinked back into reality hugging herself, "Don't forget the marshmallows." She added with a smile as Tenchi held the phone to his hear, he retorted with a smile holding truck door open for her. She feigned good spirits until the raven-haired man closes the door on her side. Her golden eyes traveled to the pale sky once more.

_Crimson blood stained the snowy area where he lay in her arms._

The truck hit a bump. And then another…

The path back to the house was rocky, repeatedly Tenchi apologized and Ryoko would squeeze her eyes shut as she jolted forward and back. By the time they reach the home, the thin white blanket covered the grounds of the compound.

"We're here." Tenchi smiles looking to her. "Ryoko? What's wrong?"

She drew her lower lip in between her teeth, "It's time. The baby is coming."


	14. Meeting Emre

Goosebumps surface on her pale arms as the temperature plunged quickly. She clenches her eyes as another round of contractions begin. _Shit!_ Ryoko hisses gripping what she could, careful not to break the already outdated piece of equipment in the car. As the viciousness subsided, she shoves the door open.

"TENCHIII!" She felt dizzy and confused as the excruciating pain surge through her. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ryoko moves off the side of the truck and strode in the best fashion she could to the house. "Oh no, what is this?" She gasps feeling the weight move down pressing on her bladder, then a trickling of a warm fluid followed running down her right leg. Ryoko lifted her dress eyeing the obscure fluid running into her boot. "Ugh…"

Ayeka emerges hastily from the home with a thick multicolored blanket. The lavender-haired princess enveloped the pained woman with the warm covering bringing her close to her side. "Tenchi is helping to prepare the room for you. Come on, take it easy."

"I don't think I can make it, Ah!" Ryoko felt like jelly sagging and slouching with every contraction. Kiyone met them halfway and looped her arm around Ryoko's back. The trio crosses the living room up the stairs and to her room. Washu quickly threw the stammering and concerned boy out the room and secure the door, the girls assisted Ryoko with changing and getting into the bed. Ayeka places a warm towel across Ryoko's forehead, while Kiyone held her hand snubbing the pirate's constant apologies for her laziness and lack thereof towards her and Ayeka. Ryoko panted as the pain became unbearable, she held the woman's hands tightly in hers.

"Breathe Ryoko." Kiyone instructed the muttering pirate before sending a concerned look at the petite scientist "Miss Washu, why haven't you provided anything to help with her discomfort?"

"Her cervix is dilating quickly," Washu raises the sheet more to show the crown of the baby's head to the women. "The best news is that her water broke just in time, see the expansion there, that's crown of my wee grandchild. They will be here soon!"

"Oh, Miss Washu can you put your excitement to the side for once. I mean look at her she is completely out of it." Kiyone replaces the sheet and pointed to Ryoko who now gripped Ayeka's hand as if her life depended on it.

"Ryoko may be delirious now; this is needed as the child descends through the canal. Both of you need to relax. Miss Ayeka be a dear and place the oxygen mask above her on, the child will be needing oxygen as well." Ayeka secures the strap behind Ryoko's head watching the exhalation port fog up. Feeling somewhat content, she carefully massage her pale digits through Ryoko's damp mane. This pacified the pirate more, Ayeka gave a small smile and watch as Ryoko's eyes roll back, her breathing slowing down.

"Miss Washu." Ayeka became flustered.

"Don't worry she is fine; her levels are good. She's just drained. Why don't you two take a minute to grab some tea, we won't be going anywhere soon." Washu reassured without looking from her typing. Ayeka bows her head and shifted her attention back to the sleeping woman once more.

"We will be back shortly, let us go lady Ayeka." Kiyone moves her towards the door.

_Ryoko involuntarily shivered and teeth chattered, her eyes wildly moving behind her lids wailing in pain. It felt like her insides were being clenched tightly, the wound was deep and very warm. The cacophony of staff interacting amongst themselves was loud, yet blue eyes calmly regarded the servants racing around with bloody hands tending to his wife and unborn. He peered down at his own large tan hands, there were bloody and sticky. He gazed back to her, his princess, his pirate, his star…and back to the blood on his hands, it is the proof of our love._

_A short physician lowered his head not daring to make eye contact with Hotsuma._

"_Sir, s-she is losing a lot of blood…a-and the sac has been punctured. It…It is a difficult task. We may lose both of them." Hotsuma inspected his injured wife, she was growing pale like a corpse. He groaned and dipped his hands into a bowl of warm water and took the cloth he was offered when he was done, by a passing nurse. His lips thinned letting the words of the physician sink in. _

_"Yal yeraan jin," Hotsuma spoke strictly to the physician. The doctor's lips refused to move, his coffee orbs dart to the woman on the bed and back to him slowly nodding followed by a bow. Hotsuma stole another glance down at Ryoko then stepped out._

_He could feel her evading his thoughts. She was laughing at him. Mocking him. Calling out to him. He refused to give her any power. His chest was heavy, and it hurt. He saw red, his blue eyes burn of anger as he stormed down the hall. Yearning to take the pain away, he needed to heal before she does. So whatever comes out of this. His love will stay at his side. _

_**Four days later…**_

_She forced a smile at him when he entered the room, "Pleased to see your awake princess." He smiled, though it quickly vanished seeing the uneaten food on the end table. "Why aren't you eating? You need your energy; you need to heal…"_

"_**YOU **__need to lay off." Ryoko cut across, throwing her head back against the headboard. "I do not need a lecture. I lost a child for heaven's sake."_

"_Is that so? Just you alone?" He raised a brow, he drew closer and perched the piece of meat before her face. She sniffed and hesitantly open her mouth. Ryoko chewed with a bit of disgust, she breathed and motioned for another. He smiled and gladly place another for her to munch. She swallowed it down quickly and he poured water from the pitcher securing it in her hand. Ryoko felt clogged, she was quickly overwhelmed with emotions. She twists the ring on her finger. Hotsuma tensed gazing down at the shimmering piece. _

"_Princess?" Hotsuma called out to her detecting her dissatisfaction._

_"I should not have left you alone…I was too late." Hotsuma acknowledged taking her hand and setting his lips on her knuckle. _

_"No, no come here." Her voice quaked, she pulled him into her arms, holding him tight. Her eyes brimmed with tears once again; she had cried the whole day. A few times the servants had to pull her away from the full-length mirror since she gaped at her flat stomach for hours. _

_"I—I look at myself in that mirror, and I do not know the woman who is staring back at me. She is dead, no spark in her eyes! Why me? Why us?!" Ryoko hid her face in his shoulder. Tears flow like water from a dam, her chin trembling. Hotsuma held her, combing her hair with his fingers, it was like theft of what he thinks was his spirit…theft of his soul. Guilt overcame him, the wall he thought was strong enough started to give way. His sprawled hand caressed her shoulder and back, everything was like an emotional battle from her tears and piercing questions. _

_He kissed her neck and cheek, and spoke into her ear, "You are not alone in this; I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression that I did not care. From now on, I will never let you go!"_

_Ryoko smiled warmly and turned to kiss his cheek. "We will try again, won't we?"_

Panic overtook the mother as she hovered over her daughter's body. Washu perceived she was dreaming or possibly having a nightmare, either way, she needed to get her levels in check before the two women return. "This will stabilize you." Washu took a syringe and plunge the end into Ryoko's arm. Washu listens in for the machine to steadily beep before letting out a

n exhale.

She felt heavy pressure in her pelvis, a strange weight pushing down. Ryoko gradually open her eyes, she could make out three indistinct figures in the room. One figure moved close to her face, she knew they were smiling but their words were incoherent. Ryoko felt lightheaded and her head fell back against the pillow, her breathing labored.

…..

Yellowish-brown eyes stalk every inch of the tot in her arms, overawed at her capability of procreating. A petite finger clenches her lengthy index digit, as it retracted its long scrawny legs unraveling the binding drape that contains it. "You were cramped in there. Weren't you little bud?" Ryoko let the small pink feet hit her open palm. The child raises its head regarding her, the pirate smile broadens. Just in a split second, a loud cry emitted from the tiny form and began to squirm; arching itself out of its mother's arms. Ryoko snaps her head up looking between her mother, the detective and elder princess. "What did…is it something I said? Just don't stand there, help!" Ryoko panic lurching forward to place the bundle of joy in either woman's hands.

"That is normal, y-you demon woman!" Ayeka instantly backs away from the bedside her hands outstretch.

"Oh, you! Mom, help me!" Ryoko shuffles on her knees to the petite woman, flinching as the child cry grew louder in her hands.

"I agree with Lady Ayeka. Ryoko, you are a mother now. You will have to find a way to calm him down. You are nervous and he is sensitive to that energy." Washu gently thrusted the crying child into Ryoko's chest instructing her to place the child vertically on her chest. Ryoko reluctantly complied, a sigh escaped her feeling the tickle of his soft fair hair under her chin. His cries dwindled and became little moans, his little limbs folds under his tiny frame. His round head moves towards her left side of her chest lulling at the sound of her heartbeat.

"Who would have thought?" Ryoko's open palm ran up and down the child's back watching him. The trio turned to the door as a knock filled the room. Sasami was the first to pop her head in, hoping it was okay to see the new member of their household. Washu gave a wave of her hand and the rest of the household occupants trickled in.

"Oh, he is so adorable!" Mihoshi exclaimed beside Kiyone who look on joyfully. Tenchi stood beside Ayeka afraid to get any closer. The princess took notice and nudge him.

"Hi, there I am your aunt Sasami. Welcome to the family!" Sasami peered over using two fingers to comb his soft mane.

"What is his name? Do you have one? Can I pick one, I have a few. I made a list." The little girl pulled a piece of paper out of her sash.

"Little Sasami, if Ryoko wishes, we can have a shichiya," Katsuhito spoke from the lone chair by the window. Hoping to save the pirate from the little girl.

Ryoko lifts a brow, "Right…care to elaborate?"

"When a baby is seven days old, there is a small ceremony held to officially give the child's name. A baby-naming ceremony." Tenchi explained shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I see, what if I do have a name. What then?" Ryoko looks to Tenchi and Katsuhito. Tenchi was on the brink of replying but the words will not form. He then looks to his grandfather for guidance.

"Is that so? What is it then?" Katsuhito challenges her. All eyes landed on the pirate who blushed and shook her head.

"It came to me in a dream." Ryoko smiles at the group, it was a white lie.

"Everyone, meet Emre!"

….

"This is everything. You sure you will be alright Ryoko? I mean you and Emre will be alone and all." Tenchi stood beside her looking towards the renovated cabin.

"We will be great, Tenchi. Thank you, it looks stunning." Ryoko displayed her fang, "totally not reminiscent of the time you and Ayeka…"

"Stop it will you, again nothing happened." Tenchi sprawled a hand over his face.

Ryoko grinned, rubbing Emre's back. "I love ruffling your feathers." She sauntered closer to the home, it was small and modern. It consisted of three floor-length window panels that meet the yard and just beyond that the cliff that views the Masaki residence and lake. Collaborating with the petite scientist, an invisible force field was set up for the toddler's protection. Ryoko deemed it not necessary for she felt it would be too much of labor since she will be leaving soon. The lawn was manicured with a fire pit in case Ryoko wanted to spend her nights under the starry sky. It was a thoughtful notion, again from Tenchi. He knew her so well.

Tenchi trailed behind her into the living space, a couch was positioned at a slant where one can gain a great view of the entryway to the property and of the bedroom, kitchen, and doorway. To the rear, a queen-sized bed and bassinet were positioned under a sky view ceiling panel. Beside the bed was the doorway to the bathroom. Ryoko runs her hand over the textured fabric of the bed and head over to the little kitchen. She shot the man a questionable glance.

"I wouldn't be doing much cooking, Sasami would not allow it."

"Well, it will come in handy for nightly feedings." Tenchi peered down at the sleeping child.

"I love it, I wish I could've personally thanked Nobuyuki for this."

"Rea had most of the influence in the structure, Dad just follow through. Washu and I had a little input in this." Tenchi scratched the back of his head.

"I love it!" She gave him a quick one-arm embrace.


	15. Goodbye

Ryoko raises a damp hand to wave at the energetic toddler, his light blond strands bounce as he wobbled by her. Unexpectedly, the toddler fell on his padded bottom but instead of balling his eyes out, he laughed and continue his mission across the grassy field.

_Like father like son, so persistent. _Ryoko thought to herself considerately.

"Emre, please be careful do not run too fast!" Sasami cautioned first then laugh as she copied the toddler twirling in the early spring breeze. Ryoko was grateful that she was afforded more time with her son all thanks to a convincing teal haired detective and her mastermind mother.

"Come on you slowpoke, there are plenty of clothes to wash!" Ryoko flinched at the sound of the princess's penetrating tone. The grumbling royal set another basket of dirty clothes alongside snubbing the apology from the pirate.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Miss Ryoko! Tenchi needs clean clothes for the week, so do father! Grandfather is self-sufficient, which is the least of our worries." Ryoko clenches her teeth and whipped a wet rag at the woman's lower leg. "Ouch! Why you-" Ayeka let out a shriek that startled Emre and Sasami. The Princess waves her open palms at the two children and knelt beside a snickering Ryoko. "Oh, it's nothing, we weren't fighting. Just teasing. Carry on children." Ayeka places a gentle hand on Ryoko's shoulder giving a great squeeze.

Ayeka sighs and looks at Ryoko kneading the wet material.

Unaware of the intent look from the Princess, Ryoko places another sheet in the bucket and submerges it, "Wish you would stop being so strange. It's not like you at all."

"Cordial, not strange." Ayeka sat on her knees watching the two children play.

"I don't care about you leaving. No one does."

Ryoko smirk and grabbed Ayeka's collar with her wet hands, "Ha! That was almost believable and confident of you. After all, you can finally do as you please with Tenchi." Ayeka peels the pallid hands of her offender, blushing. She wrings the cloth in her hand looking at Ryoko. "Tell me I am wrong. Do you regret it? Tell me." Ryoko drew in against her shoulder.

"I-I don't owe you an explanation!" Ayeka shoves and whacks her with the wrung damp cloth.

"Fine, so you know…I know many things. _Many things Princess…_"

Ayeka side-eye Ryoko. "I'll have you know my conscience is clean, unlike someone I know who is breaking on the inside." She watches keenly as Ryoko took in a deep breath. "I know you so stop with the façade. Why was it easier for us to fight and exchange insults any giving time and day; but when it came to Tenchi and Sakuya…"

Ayeka exhales noisily. Ryoko sat beside her fuming, her form was hunched, and the whites of her knuckles showed as she gripped the wet fabric tightly. Ayeka looks forward, "If I was there that night, I wouldn't have disappeared. **I would have made my presence known.**"

"Easier said than done, you witch," Ryoko smirked only to become crestfallen. "It was beautiful…" Ayeka lifts a dark brow but kept silent, "Just above them was the fullest white moon, I have seen in a while. I felt like I was watching a scene from the soaps, their bodies were bathed in the light of the moon; the stars almost glimmered more when he held her tighter." Ryoko quickly wipes the tear from her cheek, "I couldn't have interrupted what occurred. Perhaps it was fate." Her golden eyes traveled the boy once more. "I wouldn't have had him."

Ayeka studied Ryoko, "Are you not afraid? You do realize you will never see Emre again."

Ryoko looks heavenward the princess sure knows how to push the right buttons, "Dammit Ayeka, you don't have constantly rub it in my face!"

"It's real!" Ayeka fired back.

Ryoko gaped, "I have never been a mother before. Each day my heart is hurting about leaving him. Of course, I am afraid!" Ryoko watched Emre chasing after Ryo-Ohki with his blanket tied as a cape. Sasami followed closely ensuring the little boy would not fall again. The women watch in reverence, though the emotional pain was building behind their eyes. Ryoko shifted to Ayeka, "We have been through it all as a family. I have lost count of the number of times, we've saved each other. Emre has many aunts and uncles to teach him about life, to help him build his confidence while keeping him grounded. He will be raised to be a respectful man; which I know you will enforce. All I ask is for all of you to believe in him." Ryoko dries her hands in her apron and holds the woman's hands. "You will have to promise me, Ayeka…do not speak of my or Hotsuma's past. He does not need to know of it."

"Ryoko…he will know either way when he gets older. It may pique his interest. You can't hide your past." Ayeka declared tightly holding Ryoko's hand. "Washu did and look what happened?

Ryoko locked eyes with her.

"You have my word." Ayeka nodded.

…

His golden strands sway in the slight breeze as he lay peacefully on the blanket. His mane of blond hair complimented his plump face. Ryoko propped herself on her elbow and gazing down at him. He was a perfect blend of her and Hotsuma. The young boy grimaced, and he moved his hand across his face opening his sky-blue eyes for a moment before turning into his mother's bosom.

"Mom," Ryoko called out over her shoulder.

"What is it my little Ryoko?" Washu replied from her spot on the step.

"I am worried. What if he is bullied?" Ryoko pouted.

"What?" Washu countered.

"His appearance." Ryoko frown

"Look at us, do you not think our appearances draw attention. What makes Emre any different? He looks perfectly fine. He's an adorable child. If it'll help ease your worry, then homeschooling will be another option. Which I will be glad to do." Sensing her quietness and anxiety, Washu advance and sit on the other side of the sleeping boy. She watches her daughter place her index finger in Emre's open palm and watches him grip it. "Ryoko…"

"Ryoko."

Ryoko felt her throat tightened. He was only minutes old when his tiny fingers curl around her index finger, she knew she never wanted to let him go. Her heart sank for the little boy…son of pirates...the son of criminals, who stole from the rich and the poor...for the _blood and glory_. Tears travel down her cheeks, she loved earth with every fiber of her body, but she loved her son more.

He did not deserve a mother like her. _A monster!_

Emre brows wrinkled and a soft cry escaped his little lips, she moved quickly and brought his small body into her arms. He stirred and fell back into the realm of slumber. Ryoko held him close and weep, she needed to turn herself in, she needed to take accountability over her actions.

Washu set her hand over Ryoko's hand, "Be it as it may, Emre is apart of you and Hotsuma. He will always have your spunk and intelligence. I will be here to protect him to the very last vestige of my power, Ryoko. Believe that." Washu reached out and held Ryoko's chin, lifting her face. "You are a part of me, and I know you. Not what the universe perceives you as."

"Oh, mom." Ryoko held her mother's hand and kissed her palm.

Ryoko fiddled with the long necklace that held her wedding ring, as she gazed at the diamonds that filled the cloudless and velvety sky. It always calmed her soul. Maybe she can request for a cell with a window that bared the friendly blackness that made her heart feel safe and spirit at ease.

She hid the necklace back into her dress and raise the saucer to her lips and down the warm liquor, "Not a chance in hell." She chuckled.

"_As stunning as you look in the moonlight. You should sleep, Princess."_ Ryoko laughter waned.

"I'm not an earthling, so I don't need sleep." Ryoko stared into the cup seeing his obscure reflection towering over her shoulder. "You…you never had a problem with my insomnia before."

"_Because I always found a way to resolve it."_ She felt him sit beside her, and she turned her head away from him, feeling the cold space cloaking one side of her. "_You know I'm always here for you, princess. Please talk to me about it. What is going on in that head of yours?"_ He threaded his fingers through her long and thick mane.

Ryoko purses her lips and slowly turned to him, her amber eyes dim and dark. She rose slowly hugging the blanket around her body. Looking through the glass window at the child, she smiles contently as the boy sleeping peacefully in the middle of the big bed. "He is such a wonderful and innocent boy. A part of us. The Princess and the _Omega._"

"_The Omega?"_ He retorted studying her placing his hands behind his back.

Ryoko rests her head against the cool exterior of the window glaring at him, "Yes, the weak and unsuccessful loser."

Her amber eyes became her armor and weapon boring through his cold ones, "Look how quickly our love turned to hate. It would have been best to off me in my sleep when you had the chance. It would have been kinder of you." She let the blanket drop as she lunges forward taking hold of his black coat, "That virgin girl, with the bright brown eyes with a heart that was beginning to finally understand love, now has nothing but hatred. Bravo!" She clapped. "Here, is where I still hold those sweet memories of who we were and what could have been. I HATE YOU!" Ryoko bellowed, it felt liberating. At that moment a shrill scream can be heard inside. They turned to find Emre tossing and turning to wail. Ryoko hurriedly slides the glass door open and held the crying boy in her arms.

"Mommy's here, hush now." She cooed at him, she looked up finding the patio and yard empty.

The pirate felt emotionally drained, there was a big lump in her throat as she made her way to the hall. Her hand lay against the wooden panel of the doorway to the living room, she inhaled the old wooden smell of the residence. She gazed…No more meals, no more lounging on the couch catching up on daytime dramas. This was it.

"Ryoko, we must be on our way," Kiyone called out to her breaking her trance. She trailed behind the woman wringing her wrists. The household occupants all lined up outside of the home near the dock reluctantly looking in her direction.

_It's okay to be prideful right? To hell with it._ Ryoko beams and walked proudly to the group.

Standing in front of the elder, Ryoko fought to not make herself readable; yet those ruby eyes saw through her.

"Be well, Ryoko. Trust that we will keep in touch." He kept it short and bowed.

"Yosho..." She said softly feeling a strong need to embrace him. She hesitantly raises her arms and the old man quickly embraces her and held her tight.

"Thank you, Yosho…for everything really." He knew what she meant and before he released her, he planted a peck to her forehead. He sends her off to the teenager and cabbit beside him.

"Goodbye, Ryoko. I will miss you so much!" She quickly hugged the pirate, "Who will eat my extra servings now?!" She lightly punches Ryoko on the shoulder.

"Oh, Sasami!" Ryoko was at a loss for words. Ryo-Ohki nuzzled against Ryoko's cheek with a sad meow. The blue-haired teen had enough and stormed off which made Ryoko's heart broke more.

"Mom…" Ryoko's voice quivered. She did not mean to cause emotional pain for the young girl, who wanted nothing but to have her family together. Adult Washu, places her hands on either side of her daughters' shoulders. Washu opened her mouth to speak, instead, stammered and a tear fell. She brought her strong-headed daughter into a strong embrace

:: I love you so much! I—I wish there was more I can do for you ::" Ryoko held her tighter.

:: This is already enough mom.:: They reluctantly let go of each other. Ryoko moves to the couple at the end.

Ayeka possessed Emre in a protective embrace.

"May I?" Ryoko scoops the child out of the princess's arms. Emre stretched, his intelligence was above standard according to Washu's assessment. Ryoko furrowed a brow, she could not pinpoint if he was stretching or feeding off her tense energy. She quickly handed him back over to a worried Ayeka. Tenchi and Washu watch the scene unfold, it broke them. Ryoko places her index finger near his nose, she hopes he will remember how she smelled like. She was panicking as Kiyone notify her of her limited time. Ryoko moves to Tenchi, words would not surface. They stared at each other, Ryoko reached out and touch the red writing of his kimono.

"G-Goodbye Tenchi." Her voice quivered, balling his sleeve in her hand.

"G'bye Ryoko." Tenchi let out a sob, he brought her tightly into his arms. Ryoko felt this hug was different, it was strong. She felt every part of him, his heart pounding in his chest, every muscle. "I. We. We will keep in touch."

"We are here for you Ryoko." Tenchi wrapped an arm around Ayeka's shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Ayeka gave a little wave before peering down at Emre. Ryoko could not help to smile back.


	16. Birdie

A/N: Hello Everyone! Hope all is well.

Ryoko's Zinnia

He agitatedly kneaded the back of his sinewy neck eyeing the dark space before him anticipating a specific patrol ship to approach.

"Sir!" He flinches slightly; he eyed the young sergeant over his shoulder.

"What is it, Sergeant?" He resumed his sights to the window.

The Sergeant saluted, "Commander Ichizō, Detective Kiyone, and Mihoshi are in transit to HQ with the prisoner. Estimate time of Arrival is in one zero mikes, sir."

"Prepare the area for their arrival." Commander Ichizō combs back his silky dark mane.

"Yes sir!" The Sergeant dips his head and promptly left the room.

Hearing the metallic door slide into place, Ichizō let out a breath. Memories tingle his dark mind, his fervor of the cyan haired woman. The true infusion of refined and boorish, and he had a softness for it. Ichizō slips on his white gloves, his eyes gleaming with hunger.

"Detective Sergeant, this is Detective Sergeant Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu reporting. We will be approaching HQ with an estimated time of arrival of one zero mikes."

"Copy." Came the male voice on the other end.

Ryoko sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, shoulders hunched. She smooths her thumb over a small picture of herself and her pride and joy. A smirk crept across her rosy lips remembering the day all too perfectly. She cuddled Emre close, beaming at him while failing miserably to have him look at the camera. Instead, the toddler was captivated with her golden orbs, calling them the "sun." Tenchi stole the moment and capture the intimate and unprepared pose.

She huffed; her thoughts were running rapidly. She was losing control, there was no escaping from the whirlwind of thoughts. _Was this a stupid decision?_ Ryoko let out a groan rubbing her temples, drawing the attention of the women.

Mihoshi observes the pirate quietly.

A brief smile stretches across her face when they made eye contact.

"Ryoko…I-" Mihoshi began her eyes twinkled.

"God, please. Mihoshi don't." Ryoko squeezed her eyes shut setting her head back on the chair. "Whatever you have to say…just keep it to yourself. I beg you." From her peripheral, she saw the woman's chair front face. Kiyone tapped her fingers along the arm of the pilot chair. She moves a finger to cheek to wipe a tear. in a few minutes, she will have to place cuffs on her before they dock. Ryoko's curt response to Mihoshi was nothing but a shield for pain. She was petrified.

Some will argue that there are good cops and bad cops, the bubbly blonde hair detective turns to her partner. "What will this mean for us Kiyone? Was what we did right or wrong?" Kiyone's stern expression faltered as she gave Mihoshi a sympathetic guise and shrug.

Mihoshi steps away from the bars of the holding cell, "Kiyone. Let us not do this. We need to go back to earth. We must tell Tenchi and Lady Ayeka. I am scared Kiyone!"

"Mihoshi quiet! We are not even supposed to speak with one another." The blond felt ire growing within her, this would make the second time that she was quieted for wanting to air her grievances. Tenchi will always listen to her. Sasami will always listen, Father and Grandfather would always listen. Granted, she may have said the wrong things before, press the wrong button causing a catastrophe but she needed to lift the affliction she was experiencing. She knew both women will not admit their fear, her fear was the most startling for they may wind up in the same situation as Ryoko.

Ryoko strode vigilantly behind Commander Ichizō and the five-armed men that surrounded her. Her thoughts went back to the two detectives.

_The ship slowly approaches the bustling headquarters structure and docked. The three women rose simultaneously regarding another. Ryoko held out her wrist confidently to Kiyone, no questions asked. The teal haired woman removed the cuffs from her waist and enclosed them around Ryoko's small wrists. Kiyone's mouth was set in a firm line not making any eye contact with her detainee. She pivots and struck the red button unbolting the door. _

_To their surprise, Commander Ichizō stood erected with his men tall armed and ready._

"_Are you shitting me?" Ryoko snarled stepping out from behind the detectives. _

"_You are detained, stand down!" Kiyone ordered making Ryoko swivel her head in her direction. _

_Commander Ichizō cupped his mouth to hide his amusement, he rose his hand, then pointed all his fingers towards the trio. "Detain the detectives too!" The group divided, half seizing Ryoko while the others apprehended Kiyone and Mihoshi._

She regarded the wide windows to the vast field of space that lines the metallic corridor. It was a lot satisfying than feeling closed in, it was a viable exit. Her throat was starting to become dry. Ichizō paused and position his hand on the scanner, he gazed at her with a bearing she was all too familiar with. A look of lust and malicious intent. She did not like it, did not like it at all! Does he know she has the power to eviscerate all of them? Does he know?! Of course, he knows what she is capable of, he would not have his heavily strong and armed men readied. Her heart was racing but she had to remain calm.

The titanium doors unbolted, and she was nudged into the room. They filed in around and behind her. Ryoko gazed around the gray room, it moved downward fast and quietly. Her brows knitted. _Bastards changed their interfaces, there is no easy escape. _Ichizō spotted her in the reflection, seeing her expression change fleetingly and her golden orbs darting about. Ryoko focused as the commander place his open palm once more on the scanner; double doors unbolted.

"Move it!" A gruff voice shouted and Ryoko was thrusted forward, and with quick thinking and agility, she pivoted and swung her left leg in a roundhouse kick. The attempt was a flop and she found herself overpowered by an electric shock. Ryoko felt daze, her body stiffened and fell to the cold tile ground.

"There will always be consequences for your actions, remember that!" He threatened from above her. "File out." The guards' about-face and exited the spartan room. Ichizō removes his white gloves and places them down on his end of the table neatly. Ryoko breathes heavily, slowly rising in a seated position. He spread papers out before him and laughed.

"I've been waiting for a long time, Ryoko." He chuckles.

Fury was building up in her, but she was preoccupied with the strength of what incapacitated her.

"**Sorry **to have kept you waiting, _**Commander**_," Ryoko bare her teeth but she kept her eyes trained on him, wanting to rip him to shreds. Her eyes scrutinized every detail of the man from his roguish smile and dark eyes. Moving to his black with red stripe uniform, golden discs on either side of his broad shoulders, she almost snorted finding his uniform a bit theatrical. Ichizō was measuring over six feet tall and his build average.

"I am afraid you do not have the slightest idea." His eyes bore into hers, flickering to the look he gave her earlier in the hall. She scowled; she knew it held malicious intent. The uneasiness intensified within her.

"Listen, cut the crap, and just process me. NOW!" Ryoko swayed.

"Are you sure that is the decision you want to make? You are looking at a life sentence possibly the death sentence." He approaches her with his arms bent behind his back. His advance towards her, his pace was slow and calculated. She tensed feeling like prey. He was enjoying this; he will achieve his devotion either emotionally or physically. "But...if that's what you want. I must oblige." On second thought, he paused to remove his coat belt placing them beside the gloves.

Ryoko leaned against the cool wall, raising her bound hands, index fingers pointing at him. "Stand back, I am warning you!"

He stopped mid-step, "Tsk. Tsk. I spent centuries looking for you…now you are here. Where you are protected from the cruel galaxy" He resumed his stride, Ryoko backpedaled. He quickens his pace then lunges at her, ramming her against the one-way window. Raising her hands above her head, he lowered his head to take in the aroma of her silky cyan mane and neck. "Feel me now?" He had her where he wanted her, she clenched her fists the static charge fizzing out quickly.

"You Idiot!" Kicked him in the groin and swung her chained hands like a bat towards his face. He let out a loud groan, but he recovers quickly advancing towards her once again. He enveloped her in his arms tightly pinching her cheek with the small device.

"You did this to yourself!" He aggressively cupped her face, teasing her jawline with the tip of her nose and lips. His hand went for the neck clasp of her black dress, he grunted against her neck as he struggled with opening it. Ichizō yanks the cloth until it opened exposing the top of her chest. He planted feverish kisses down her chest before reorienting her face to look at him. His dark eyes locked with hers, his sweaty palm combs through her hair; "You are the only flame I need." Her porcelain face was expressionless and flushed; his confidence slowly dwindling.

"What? I am not going to hurt you. I do not want to hurt you." Ichizō hand roam over face and ran his thumb over her bottom lip, in a blink of an eye Ryoko clamped down on his hand biting off his index finger.

He howled and distance himself from her nursing his bleeding hand. She moved off the wall bringing her hands together and swinging at him. He fell hard, and Ryoko straddles him swinging at him continuously until there was blood on her side of her hands. He chuckled, smiling at her with blood-soaked teeth. Her eyes widen as a quick glimpse of Haruka fills her vision her mouth parted in shock. Taking advantage of her distraction, Ichizō jutted out an uninjured hand and fastening his thick fingers around her neck applying pressure. Her brows drew together, now he had the upper hand. She felt her body relaxing. She growled and extended her arm to strangle his neck with her cuffed hands.

"It can't end like this, my dear Ryoko. I love you." He grunted as she struggled above him. Ryoko arched her back tightening her hold.

Ichiro growled, gasping for air. "LOOK AT ME!"

For a split second, Ryoko did as she was told. Looking at his sweaty, tense, and chiseled face. She has come across many in her lifetime, she could care less about remembering them. But why would this galaxy police officer…?

"To hell with you!" She continues to move upward attempting to wrap her leg around his upper torso. Ichizō purses his lips the best he could and let out a whistle, a bird-like sound emanating from his lips. _Birdie. _Her eyes widen at the realization. _Birdie, _a young scrawny teenage boy from Seniwa who could not read and could not count past the number ten. He was tough, hate exercising, and play hooky to sleep in the Cherry blossom trees with her during class. When she was tormented on the grounds of the Universal Science Academy, he would wait out for the bully in the alleyways to confront them with a makeshift knife-wielding it at anyone who he deemed worthy for the pointy end. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, he was willing and able to give her his. Sense emotions were foreign to him, he will resort to petting her like a lost kitty. This was the same boy that would steal rice wine from the pubs for her, and they would sit at their favorite spot—the lake, pelting rocks, and talking about the future.

"After all we've been through." He felt her loosened her hold, and Ichizō pulled back quickly and incapacitate her with the small device until she passed out. Ichizō huffed, peering down at her body beneath him. "Ryoko…" He combed her damp bangs back; he places his hand on her cheek moving his finger to her rosy lips. He felt her cool breath on his hot digit. "I am sorry." He lowered his head, tears falling on her face. "You are safe now, with me." He whispers to her; he drew close until their lips touch.

Her amber eyes stared listlessly at the dark space above her. She felt weak, like a flimsy marionette. She slackened her jaw exercising it a few times. Ryoko rose to a seated position feeling a dull pain in her lower back, she hissed. The soft hum above her head drew her attention, the room is now bathed in a warm light. Her bare feet met the ground only to instantly recoil. "Shit, that's cold." Ryoko tried again easing down the balls of her feet grimacing as the shivers ran up her spine.

Ryoko whipped her head around at the sound of the metallic doors opening. Her face fell at who revealed themselves a minute later.

"You." Ryoko vents her disgust standing by the bed to face him.

"I guess it'll be unjust of me to ask how you've slept." Ichizō places his hands behind his back. Gesturing to her bare feet, "This room has a floor heating system."

Ryoko sharply turns toward him and glares, a storm brewing in those amber eyes.

"Watch it. He held her by the shoulders pinning her against the wall. He inwardly cursed himself for not retaining his self-control. "Your eyes hold a lot of emotion." He spoke softly bringing the tip of his pointed nose to the side of her face taking in her scent. Ryoko turned away and muttered, and he grinned. "That sound…it's just music to my ears. A melody."

"You are sick!" Ryoko balls her fist a quick spark of energy emanated from it only to fizzle out. "What?"

Ichizō backs up finding her reaction amusing. "No, no please do not panic my dear. We must deactivate your powers. It is standard protocol, please do understand."

"My powers are my god-given right! You do not have the right to take it away from me!" Ryoko shoves him. She did not end it there, he failed to understand her rage.

"What did you do to me?! What is this place?" Ryoko felt weak and disorientated but wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp leaving him to cry in the corner. She successfully thrusted her knee into his crotch. The guards that had lain in wait outside the room now rushed in with weapons drawn, saving Ichizō from the vindictive woman.

Ichizō watches from a distance, fixing his uniform.

"Spineless little bitch, how dare she place her hands on you?!" Eiji rush to Ichizō side.

"Mind your tongue, or ill cut it out for you!" Ichizō gripped his partner by the shoulder. He pans his attention back to the struggling Ryoko. "Did anyone see you?" Ichizō whispers.

"No. Here this should shut her system down. It will take days before her powers are completely depleted." Eiji hands over the syringe.

Ichizō readies the syringe, sending her a reproaching look.

End of Ryoko's Zinnia

_Zinnia: A symbol of endurance, lasting friendship, goodness, and remembrance._


End file.
